Ashes Rekindled to Flame
by TheInitiated94
Summary: Evona was lowered into the pit for her mothers crimes when she was just 10 years old. 13 years later, Bane returns to the pit to leave behind a battered Bruce Wayne, and takes notice of her. He pities her and rescues her from his own personal hell, unknowingly presenting issues to his and Talia's plans. *Rated M for sexual content in later chapters* *DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN EVONA*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Here's my new story! Instead of using the Joker like I originally thought, I haven't done enough research to portray him like he should be, so I'm going to hold off on that until later. I feel like I will be more successful using Bane once more. But there WILL be a Joker story in the future! **

**Prologue (3****rd**** Person POV)**

10 year old Evona was lowered into the pit, tears streaming down her face. The hungry gazes of the men below followed her quaking frame as she was lowered to the ground. A big man untied the rope from her and pushed her forward towards the stairs descending further down.

She hugged herself as she slowly took each step, her grey eyes darting around just waiting for one of the men to make their move. She jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to find a man with kind eyes looking down on her.

"Follow me. I will keep you safe." He began to walk towards the cells and she quickly followed behind, trusting the man's words. He led her into a cell and closed it, locking it behind them. He turned towards her. "I am the prison doctor. I will make sure nothing comes to harm you."

His warm, promising eyes made her smile, and she felt safe.

**/**

**Just a side note: This is still in 3****rd**** Person POV**

**Chapter One (13 years later)**

Bane sat next to Bruce Wayne's cot in the pit. "Home," he began, "where I learned the truth about despair, as will you. There's a reason why this prison is the worst hell on earth... Hope. Every man who has ventured here over the centuries has looked up to the light and imagined climbing to freedom. So easy... So simple... And like shipwrecked men turning to sea water from uncontrollable thirst, many have died trying. I learned here that there can be no true despair without hope." Bane leaned forward and locked eyes with Bruce. "So, as I terrorize Gotham, I will feed its people hope to poison their souls. I will let them believe they can survive so that you can watch them clamoring over each other to 'stay in the sun'," He sat back and looked around the pit thoughtfully. "You can watch me torture an entire city and when you have truly understood the depth of your failure, we will fulfill Ra's al Ghul's destiny…We will destroy Gotham…and when it is done, and Gotham is ashes," Bane paused and moved his gaze slowly towards Bruce, "then you have my permission to die." Bane stood up and went to take his leave, leaving a panicked, and protesting Bruce behind. He was passing by a cell, when he heard a feminine whimper sounding from the within.

Bane stopped, and turned towards the noise, to find a woman cowering in fear in the far corner. Her brown hair was ratty, and matted from lack of a proper bath. Her olive-toned skin was covered in patches of bruises, cuts, and dirt. She looked up at him, her full pink lips trembling in fear, and with shining grey eyes, which surprised him. Despite her obvious filth and abuse, her eyes continued to glisten, but full of apprehension. Bane motioned for his men to open the cell.

"Bane, sir," One of his mercenaries whispered in protest. "We don't really have much-"

"Open the gate." Bane was a rather patient man, but disobedience tended to set him off a lot more rapidly. His protesting mercenary quickly opened the gate, and Bane made his way inside.

The girl shook in fear with each step he took towards her, and he felt an overwhelming sense of pity for the poor soul. He squatted down in front of her, and she frantically pushed herself further into the cell bars, as if they would magically open somehow so she could make her escape.

"What is your name?" Bane's powerful mechanically enhanced voice asked, causing the girl to freeze. She continued to look up at him with fearful eyes, remaining silent. "Can you not speak?" He asked, slightly annoyed.

"I-I can," the girls weak, accented voice lilted. She kept silent, and her eyes quickly looked over to the prison doctor. Bane took notice, and followed her gaze. The doctor gave a comforting nod in Evona's direction, urging her to continue. She swallowed, turning her eyes back to Bane. "E-Evona."

"Ah, Evona means war, does it not?" She nodded silently. How ironic. Bane stood up and turned around, motioning for his men to grab her. Three mercenaries stepped up and she began to panic.

"Leave me alone!" She cried out.

"Evona," Bane turned to her, watching his men pick her up from the floor. "We do not wish to hurt you. I am merely rescuing you."

Evona blinked in surprise. "Why?"

Bane ignored her question, turning around and making his way to the rope that would lift them out of the pit. Bane grabbed her around the waist and she squealed in surprise. He took the rope and wrapped it around them tightly, bounding them together. Giving the rope three strong tugs, they were suddenly off the ground, being lifted to freedom.

Evona wrapped her arms around his neck in fear of falling, and looked up, closing her eyes as the warm sun started to flood throughout her naturally beautiful features. For a moment she didn't care who this man was, or why he even decided to rescue her. All she cared about now, is that she was free.

**/**

After about a 20 minute car ride through rough terrain desert, they came to a big airplane. Bane, with surprising gentleness, wrapped his hand around her fore-arm and pulled her out of the car towards the plane. Evona's eyes widened in fear. She was has never ridden an airplane before, and the thought frightened her. Not wanting to fall onto the man's bad side – she suddenly realized he still hasn't told her his name – she continued to follow him towards the aircraft.

"What is your name, sir?" her soft voice spoke, dragging Bane away from his thoughts.

"You may call me Bane."

"Bane," she repeated, tasting the name on her tongue. Why would a man whose name literally means death, destruction, and ruin save her life? She shivered in fear at the thought. Perhaps he lied and he in fact did plan to hurt her. Her grey orbs darted around, looking for a chance of escape, but with his mercenaries surrounding the perimeter, and Bane clutching to her arm, it was impossible.

She reluctantly followed Bane up the ramp to the belly of the plane, and he motioned for her to sit on the floor against the wall. She obeyed, again, not wanting to get on his bad side. She has no idea what he is capable of, but considering that he was over a foot taller than her small, malnourished 5'4" frame, she assumed he could do more damage than she cared to witness.

"If any of you so much as glance at Evona in a way that I feel is displeasing, than I will kill you myself," Bane said, with a hint of annoyance and nonchalance in his tone. Almost as if he really didn't care at all, he just didn't want the inconvenience.

Either way, Evona relaxed at his words, knowing that she was protected. Bane made his way to the front of the airplane and disappeared behind the cockpit door. She was left alone with about 14 of Bane's mercenaries, and the familiar fear crept back up her spine. She hugged her knees to her body and shivered, hoping Bane would return soon. A group of about 4 mercenaries were across the plane from her, talking quietly amongst them, and every-so-often looking in her direction. One of them decided to speak up.

"What are you looking at?" He said nastily. She quickly looked away, fearful that he would pursue her if she said something or looked at him the wrong way. "I asked you a question." He stepped closer.

"Jacob," another voice piped up. Evona looked in the direction of the voice and saw a man with a short beard and black hair, with blue eyes. "You know what Bane said. Leave the girl be."

"Come on, Barsad," Jacob retorted. "What Bane doesn't know won't hurt him."

"But it will hurt you."

Jacob jumped and spun around to find Bane coming out of the cockpit. "Uh…I'm sorry sir…I wasn't going to hurt her I swear."

Bane stalked toward Jacob slowly. "Of course you won't," Bane's hand shot out and enclosed itself around Jacob's throat, "because you won't live to have the opportunity." There was a snap and Jacob went limp. Bane dropped his lifeless body to the floor in a heap.

**AUTHORS NOTE: Review and let me know what you think! I have BIG plans for this story. I'm so excited about it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AnnaBanana314, Guest, Guest , and XCs Kid: thank you for your reviews! They keep me going!**

**And a big thank you to the people that followed and favorited! You also keep me going! Love you all!**

**_PLEASE READ_****:**** A LOT of this chapter is movie based. I used a lot of the Bane quotes from the movie, because the wording is brilliant and I didn't even want to try to top it.**

**_DISCLAIMER_****: ****I do not own the Bane quotes, or anything you might recognize in this chapter. I only own Evona.**

**Enjoy! Review!**

**Chapter Two**

Evona flinched as his body hit the floor, her eyes wide with shock. She has seen death before, but to see a man kill someone one-handed, and quite effortlessly, was something she had never witnessed before this moment. Bane looked over at Evona to find her staring in shock at Jacob on the floor. He watched her until she looked up at him, and cowered in fear.

She jumped breaking the gaze as the plane's engine revved and moved forward, indicating they were preparing for take-off. Her face paled and she looked around desperately to find something to hold on to. Realizing there was nothing she wrapped her arms around her legs and pulled them tight against her, shutting her eyes.

Bane walked over and slid down next to her, extending his legs out in front of him and resting his hands on his lap. "You are quite skittish."

She opened her eyes and looked at him, "I've never been on a plane, sir."

"Bane."

"Um…Bane."

He nodded. "How long were you in the pit?"

She chewed her bottom lip, considering the question. "Thirteen years."

"And the charges?"

Her eyes averted to the ground. "I was just ten years old when my father died," she began. "My mother and I were kicked onto the streets. We were both starving, so my mother attempted to steal some food for us but she was caught. They killed her, and threw me into the pit." She suddenly looked at him, her brow furrowed. "How were you able to pull me out? Do you own the pit?"

Bane chuckled. "No, I do not, but I myself have spent many years down in the pits of hell."

The way he said that indicated that he did not want her to question any further, so she didn't, and they fell back into silence. The plane jolted as it lifted off the ground. Evona gasped and shut her eyes yet again. Even at 23, she still acted as a child would. That's what being completely cut off from the world doest to you.

But not Bane. No, Bane was different. He was incredibly intelligent and wise beyond his years. He was forced to grow up quickly, but then again he had not just himself to look after, but Talia as well. Bane, however, does not quite remember how old he is. He stopped keeping track a long time ago. Age was always of irrelevance to him.

Bane glanced over at Evona and was surprised to find her asleep against the plane wall. He rested his head back once again and let his eyes slip closed.

**/**

Evona awakened when the plane landed, bouncing her in the air. Bane's men assembled their belongings and stood up, getting ready to exit the aircraft.

"Good, you're awake."

Evona jumped and turned her head to look at Bane, and stood up. She followed him out of the plane and down the ramp where there was a black suburban waiting for them. Bane opened the door for her and she climbed inside, scooting over as far as possible from him as he jumped in behind her.

They drove in silence until a huge city came into Evona's view. She gasped and leaned closer to the window to get a better look. She had never seen anything so incredible all of her life. Bane watched her, intrigued by her reaction.

"This is Gotham, yes?" She said turning to look at him. He nodded. "It's beautiful," she whispered.

"You will think differently once you are inside. It's corrupt and filthy."

Evona merely blinked at his words before turning her gaze back to Gotham. Everything was so…_big_. Her old village, she remembered, was small, and the populous was about a hundred. Gotham was huge, and there had to be over a million people residing within its barriers. The thought was so mind-blowing to her; she had a hard time comprehending it.

They drove down the streets until they pulled up in front of a big stadium. Bane got out of the vehicle and motioned for her to follow him. She heard cheering and shouting from within the building. Another vehicle pulled up and two men got out, pulling behind them an older man.

"Well hello, Dr. Pavel! How nice of you to join us!" Bane greeted with a mockingly cheerful tone. Bane and his men began to walk into the stadium, Evona following quickly behind. She wasn't aware of what they were up to, but she assumed by the determination and urgency on everyone's face, it wasn't good. They walked through a dark tunnel until they came to an opening, giving them a full view of the football field. A young boy stood on a makeshift stage dead center, and began to sing the United States National Anthem.

Bane closed his eyes and relished in the boys' pure, high tone. "What a lovely, lovely voice." The song ended and the stadium erupted into applause, screaming and shouting in the boys' favor. Bane opened his eyes. "Let the games begin!" He clicked a button on a detonator and the ground shook beneath Evona's feet. She fell to the floor in surprise and cried out as the ground shook again. She looked out to the opening of the tunnel to see the whole football field crumpling in on itself, taking football players along with it. Her eyes watered with fear and she looked at Bane.

When the explosions ceased, Bane turned to a mercenary. "Stay with her." He then walked out of the opening of the tunnel and onto the field with his band of mercenaries, who I now noticed were pushing a huge bomb looking device, and Dr. Pavel. He grabbed a headset from a dead referee and began to speak into the microphone.

"Gotham!" He spread his arms wide to get their attention. "Take control! Take control of your city!" A few mercenaries pulled Dr. Pavel into view, making him kneel in front of Bane. "This…" Bane motioned to the doctor, "this is the instrument of your liberation. Identify yourself to the world." Bane held out the microphone for him to speak into.

"D-Dr. Leonid Pavel, nuclear physicist."

"And what…what is this?" Bane nonchalantly motioned to the huge bomb, as if it was the most uninteresting thing in the world.

"It's a…fully primed neutron bomb with a blast radius of six miles."

"And who is capable of disarming such a device?"

Dr. Pavel swallowed. "O-only me."

"Only you…" Bane paused as if he was in deep thought. "Thank you, good doctor." He reached over and snapped Pavel's neck, and let him fall lifeless to the ground. Evona screamed in terror, wanting to pull her eyes away, but couldn't.

Bane turned his attention back to the crowd. "Now, this bomb is armed! This bomb is mobile! And the identity of the triggerman is a mystery. For one of you holds the detonator. And we came here not as conquerors, but as liberators to return control of this city to the people. And at the first sign of interference from the outside world, or for those people attempting to flee, this anonymous Gothamite - this unsung hero - will trigger the bomb. For now, martial law is in effect. Return to your homes, hold your families close, and wait. Tomorrow you claim what is rightfully yours." Bane threw the microphone on Pavel and turned, walking towards the tunnel back to Evona. Evona came to a realization.

She'd rather be in the pit.

**/**

Evona was in a state of shock, Bane could tell. He was forced to carry her bridal style to the car and set her in himself. She sat in the car with her eyes facing straight ahead, as if she was in a deep day dream. Her eyes were empty and dull compared to her normal shining gray.

When Bane killed John Daggett, he decided to make Daggett's home his residence instead of the sewers. As they pulled up to the building, Bane reached over and retrieved Evona once again, and made his way into the building, and up to the penthouse. Bane carried her over to the couch and quite literally dumped her onto it, knocking her out of her state of shock. She sat up quickly and looked around, confused.

"Where am I?"

"You are at your new residence, Evona."

She stood up a little too quickly and stumbled over back onto the couch. She looked at Bane with wide eyes. "You killed the doctor."

"That I did."

"You…you activated a nuclear bomb."

"Correct."

"Why?"

"Gotham is broken and corrupt. I'm simply returning to the Gothamites what is rightfully theirs."

"You're setting them up for failure. You're…you're evil."

Banes eyes glistened. "I am a necessary evil."

Evona was in shock. "Well you must have some good in you."

"How do you figure?"

"Well for starters, you rescued me from the pit. Why?"

Bane clasped his hands behind his back and turned around, walking to the window, gazing at the city on the other side of the glass. "I related to your situation and took pity on you," He answered honestly.

"You don't seem like a man to take pity often."

"I am not."

They sat in silence for a long moment. "Well then I should probably thank you."

Bane turned to face her. "Do not thank me yet, Evona."

She opened her mouth to ask what he meant when a feminine voice sounded from behind her.

"I did not expect you to bring home baggage, my friend."

**AUTHORS NOTE: Thank you for reading! Remember to review! The feedback keeps me motivated. Love you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A big thanks to wabi-sabi1090, AboveReality, the ever faithful AnnaBanana314 and XC's Kid, and atiketook for your great reviews! Love the feedback. Hope to hear from you again!3**

**Also, a thank you to my new followers and people who have favorited! Love you all!**

**I hope you like this chapter! Review and let me know!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

Evona jumped and turned around to the voice, finding a beautiful woman standing there. She smiled at Evona, but Evona couldn't help but feel that the smile is forced and fake.

"And what is your name?" Talia asked.

"Evona."

"And where did you come from, Evona?"

"The pit."

Talia's eyebrows raised at this. She gave Evona a once over. "Well, you certainly look the part." Evona looked down and realized she was still covered in dirt and in her tattered clothes. She blushed. Talia smiled. "Not to worry, dear. Come with me." She extended her hand towards Evona, placing her hand on her back as the woman followed her. "I'll draw you a bath."

"That is very kind of you," Evona smiled, shyly.

"Don't mention it. Any friend of Bane's is a friend of mine."

Evona averted her eyes to the floor. "I wouldn't say we are friends exactly."

"Bane obviously sees something in you. You should be more grateful to him."

"No, no. It's not that. I am very grateful to him for saving my life," Evona said quickly. "I just don't feel like he likes me very much."

Talia just smiled and led her into the bathroom. "How warm do you like your water?"

"I…I've never had a warm bath before."

"Well then you're going to really enjoy this." Talia turned on the faucet. "Why were you in the pit?"

"13 years ago my mother stole food to feed us, and they killed her. They threw me in the pit."

"13 years? That is quite a long time. I was only in there until I was 7."

Evona's eyes widened. "You are from the pit?"

"Yes. I was until Bane saved my life." She shut the faucet off when the tub was full and stood up. "The shampoo is over there," she said pointing to a pink bottle. "and that stuff next to it is conditioner. That goes on after shampoo. Then the body soap is in the blue bottle."

"Thank you very much."

Talia smiled warmly. "I'll grab you some clothes." Talia walked out of the room for a moment then came back in and set them on the counter, before leaving and closing the door behind her. Evona undressed and sighed as she sank down into the warm water.

**/**

"Tell me, what on earth possessed you to bring home that girl?" Talia said storming from the bathroom.

"And here I am thinking that you have taken a liking to my new guest," Bane said, facing the window again.

"Of course not. I just could not stand seeing her in such a state. It was utterly-"

"Need I remind you that you are not so much different from her, Talia," said Bane sternly.

Talia was silent for a moment, and finding he was correct. She scowled. "Do not let that…that _pest_ distract you from your purpose here, Bane. You should have just left her in the pit. At least there she would not have suffered a painful, burning death." Talia walked out of the pent house, slamming the door shut behind her.

**/**

After Evona cleaned herself off, she reluctantly removed herself from the bathtub. She dried herself off and got dressed, exiting the bathroom. She froze when she heard Talia talking from the room over.

"Do not let that…that _pest_ distract you from your purpose here, Bane. You should have just left her in the pit. At least there she would not have suffered a painful, burning death." Evona heard the door slam, indicating that Talia has left.

What did she mean she was going to die? Surely Bane had a plan for her to escape before the bomb had exploded, right? Evona was innocent to all of this.

She walked into the room hesitantly. "What did she mean?" Evona's soft voice caused Bane to turn around from the window.

"Eves dropping is impolite."

"I-I wasn't eves dropping I swear. I was just coming out of the bathroom when I heard her." Evona said frantically.

Bane stood there for a moment. "You should get some rest. Your bedroom is the last door to the left in the hallway."

"But-"

Bane gave her a stern look and she shut up quickly, heading to her bedroom for the night.

**/**

Evona had never slept so soundly. The bed was like a cloud to her. She couldn't even remember the last time she slept in one, if at all.

She came out from her room that morning to find that Bane was not around. She made her way into the kitchen and opened a cabinet. She saw a loaf of bread and she took it out, timidly munching on a few slices till she was satisfied. She would've cooked something, but she didn't know how. It's not like they had cooking lessons down in the pit. Evona heard the door open and she jumped up to see who arrived.

"Good morning, my dear," Bane's booming voice sounded from around the corner. He came into the kitchen. "I trust you slept well?"

She nodded. "Yes. I haven't slept that well since…well…a really long time."

He merely nodded. Bane spotted the loaf of bread on the counter and narrowed his eyes at Evona. "Is that all you have eaten?"

She blushed. "Yes…I…I can't cook."

He nodded once more and began to get out eggs, a frying pan, and some milk. He cracked three eggs and set it on the frying pan, then proceeded to set the pan on the stove, turning on the burner. A few minutes later, plate piled with scrambled eggs was set in front of her. Evona's eyes widened in delight, and she grabbed the fork and dug into the eggs.

Bane watched her eat before speaking. "I would like you to accompany me today."

She swallowed her bite. "Where are we going?"

He ignored her question. "Dress warmly. It is quite cold outside. A lot different from what you're used to."

**/**

A while later, Evona found herself in a room full of angry, shouting people. Bane had told her that this is where "court" was held. Whatever that meant.

A man was then pulled to the middle of the room and thrown onto the floor in front of Crane. "Mr. Brad Walden, you have been charged with embezzling money. How do you plea?"

Brad Walden's face reddened. "This is outrageous! This is not a proper-"

"How do you plea, Mr. Walden?" Crane rolled his eyes in annoyance. "_Please_ don't make me ask you again."

"N-not guilty?"

"Are you asking me or telling me, Mr. Walden?"

"Telling you."

Crane smirked. "Wrong answer."

"What? How dare-"

"Would you wish to fulfill your sentencing by death or exile?"

Evona gasped and turned to Bane. "This…this doesn't seem right," she said softly.

"I have no power here, my dear," Bane said, never taking his eyes off Crane and Walden.

"Neither!" Evona hear Walden say.

"Exile it is, then! Take him away!"

People shouted and cursed at Walden as he was dragged past them. They threw things and spit at him, which made Evona cringe. She may have been locked away for the past ten years, but she had enough common sense to know that this was wrong.

"Bane…I don't like this." Evona watched mercenaries drag Walden through double doors and slam them shut behind them. Evona looked up at Bane to find him already staring at her. She blushed.

Bane grabbed her arm and they made their way back out to Bane's motorcycle, and returning to the penthouse.

**/**

Evona found herself in her room, attempting to read a book. The good doctor taught her as much as he could in the pit, but he didn't know much. She was so lost in trying to sound out each word, she did not hear Bane enter her room.

He watched her intently. "You do not know how to read?"

Evona jumped and looked up at Bane, startled. "Um…I know very little. The doctor could only teach me so much."

Bane nodded and made his way to her bed, sitting next to her. He took the book out of her grasp and observed it. "Les Misérable's?" Bane admired. "One of the greatest stories ever scribed, also one of the most difficult to read." He opened the book. "Read the first sentence."

Evona leaned over and concentrated. "'I-In…1815 M-Mon..mon…"

"Monsieur."

"M-Monsieur Ch…Charles – Fra-"

"So this is what you do in your spare time. I always wondered."

Evona and Bane both looked up to find Talia standing in the doorway impatiently. "Bane is teaching me how to read."

Talia glared at Evona. "Oh, really?"

Evona did not like her tone at all. It was very unfriendly and mocking. It embarrassed Evona. It isn't her fault she didn't know how to read. She lowered her eyes in shame.

"What is it you need, Talia dear?" Bane asked.

Talia straightened up and looked back at Bane. "I just stopped by to make sure that your work is going smoothly, but I see that you are otherwise occupied with your new _toy_."

"I am not a toy," Evona spoke up confidently.

Talia snickered. "Well what else are you? You think that Bane is actually your friend? You are-"

"Stand down, Talia," Bane said gently. Bane loved Talia, but she could be exceptionally nasty sometimes, especially if she was jealous. "Do not be jealous, my dear. My attentions are still on our task, I assure you."

Talia laughed. "I promise you, Bane, I am not jealous of that street rat. I will see you soon, my friend." And with that, she turned and left.

**AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry if you think I'm making Talia too…unpleasant. But honestly, this is how I would expect her to act. For so long she has had Bane's attention, and now since another girl – that is much like Talia than Talia will ever admit – has come along and now has Bane's attention, of course she would be jealous. Review and let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for the reviews, guys! I love hearing from you! Definitely a HUGE motivator to continue to write and make it the best that I can.**

**Thank you to my new followers! Love you all.**

**So I took one of my reviewers thoughts into consideration: There should be more Bane/Evona. Well I hope I delivered! This chapter, although shorter, is ALL Bane and Evona. Evona reveals some of her past and who she is…I think you'll be surprised. Hopefully for the better. Let me know what you think!**

**Enjoy! Review!**

**Chapter 4**

Evona sighed and snapped the book shut.

"Giving up already?" Bane mused.

She stood up and walked to the window, refusing to look at him. "I'm not giving up. Just not in the mood anymore."

Bane chuckled. "Of course, of course."

"What's her problem anyway?"

Bane fell silent. "Never you mind." He stood to leave.

"She said you saved her from the pit." Evona turned to look at Bane. He stood in the doorway with his back to her.

"Did she." It was more of a statement than a question.

Evona took a few steps closer to him. "Why did you save me, Bane?" She asked softly.

He finally turned around and closed the distance between them. Evona jumped at his sudden movements, but didn't back away. He brought a hand up and grazed her cheek with his knuckles. She froze, not knowing what to do.

"Bane…"

He snapped out of his thoughts and brought his hand away from her face, the familiar gleam returning to his eyes. "What makes you so curious, little dove?"

"Talia says that you see something in me-"

"Maybe you should learn not to listen to everything Talia says."

"So you really just saved me out of pity?"

Bane sighed. "I told you once before. I myself have spent years down in that dreaded pit. So yes, I pitied you. Nothing more."

Her shoulders slumped. She thought that maybe someone might just care about her, but how could he? He's Bane; intelligent and strong willed, and with a purpose. She is nothing. "Right." Evona turned and walked to the bay window, and sat down.

She heard Bane's footsteps move towards her. She kept her gaze out the window, not wanting to give away any emotions she is feeling. She already felt incredibly vulnerable.

"I'm not a very compassionate man, Evona," Bane started. "The only person that I care for on this earth is Talia."

Evona nodded shortly, not trusting her voice to answer him vocally.

"You have nothing to say?"

Evona swallowed. "No." She tried to sound confident, but her voice betrayed her, cracking.

"Then I will leave you." He turned and walked out of her room, shutting the door behind him.

As soon as the door was shut, tears poured down her face. All she wanted to was for someone, _anyone_ to care for her. The only person who showed her compassion was her mother, and the doctor in the pit. She _really_ missed her mother. Evona put her face in her hands and began to cry softly. What did she do to deserve a life like this?

She lay down on the bay window in fetal position, wrapping her arms tightly around her legs, comforting herself. She lay there crying for quite some time before eventually falling asleep.

**/**

A strong hand shook Evona's shoulder, startling her awake.

"Miss?"

She turned around and saw Barsad, the man from the airplane.

"Sorry to wake you," he said politely, "but Bane wants you to come and eat."

Evona rolled her eyes, and stood up, reluctantly leaving her room. A part of her wishes he would just let her starve. She walked into the main room to find Bane at the dining room table waiting patiently for her. A plate of food was set out on the chair across from him. Evona sat down and began to slowly eat her food.

"You have been crying," Bane stated, his eyes moving about the features of her face.

Evona shrugged, remaining silent.

"What for?" He prodded.

She slammed her fork down, a little harder than she actually meant to. She was exhausted and angry, and she really just wanted him to leave her alone. "I miss my mother." Evona said honestly.

He nodded. "Of course you do."

She narrowed her eyes at him before moving them down to her plate and continuing to shovel food in her mouth. Evona hoped that if she ate quickly, then she could get back to her room to be alone again. If only she were so lucky.

"Tell me about your mother." Bane leaned back in his chair, looking at her expectantly.

"Why do you want to know?" Evona asked between bites.

His eyes narrowed. "I suggest you answer the question."

She sighed and set down her fork. "She was kind and loving. She always made sure to take the best care of me." Tears filled her eyes. "She risked her life to feed me when I was starving… She didn't deserve to die."

Bane sat quietly, considering all she had said. "How did your father die?"

Evona's eyes hardened. "I…I don't want to talk about it."

He leaned forward and looked her in the eyes. "Tell me."

She sat for a moment, staring him back in the eyes. "I killed him."

That was not the answer Bane was expecting. "Why?"

"He treated my mother and I like scum." She gripped her fork till her knuckles were white. "It had to be done."

"Elaborate."

Evona sighed. "He would come home at night, alcohol in hand, and beat my mother to a bloody pulp. He never did lay a hand on me, but he would yell at me. Telling me that I was worthless and that no one could ever possibly care for me. So when he fell asleep one night…" – Bane could've sworn he saw the corner of her mouth twitch into a smile – "…I took a knife and stabbed him…13 times."

Bane's brow furrowed. This was most definitely far from what he expected. "There is more to you than I originally predicted, my little dove."

Evona merely began to eat once more.

"Do you remember where you came from?" Bane eventually asked.

Evona nodded. "Israel."

"Ah. Are you a practicing Jew?"

"Yes."

And that brought up a posing question. "And where was your God when you were in the pit, or when your father would beat your mother and put you down into the mud?"

Evona's eyes widened, stunned. "Well…I believe that it all happened for a reason."

Bane chuckled. "So you don't spite Him? Your God?"

She shook her head quickly. "No. I was mad at first, but then I realized, there has to be some sort of plan. I do not believe He just does things with no reason."

Bane nodded respectfully. "And what do you believe this reason might be?"

Evona chewed her bottom lip, considering the question. "I believe…" She thought a moment longer, and for a second, Bane thought he had stumped her. "…I believe that I was supposed to meet you…that I'm supposed to be here."

Bane's eyebrows raised in wonderment. "Really?"

"Yes. I believe so."

He leaned forward, interested. "And how do you figure?"

"I don't know. But like I said; there's a reason for everything. I believe it will be revealed in time."

**AUTHORS NOTE: I know, this one is a little shorter, but let me know what you think! Good? Bad? Let me know! Love you guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I really had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I hope you guys like it.**

**And thank you sooooooo much to everyone reviewed, followed, and favorited my story! It gives me such a motivation and I thank you for that. It means so much to me. Love you all!**

**Enjoy! Review!**

**Just a reminder/disclaimer****: I don't own anything except Evona.**

**Chapter 5**

Evona shivered uncontrollably as she and Bane walked the cold streets of Gotham.

"R-Remind m-me why w-we're doing t-this a-again?" Evona said between shivers.

Bane however, remained unaffected by the cold, and that amazed her. "Intimidation factor, my little dove. It lets the people of Gotham know that I am always watching."

"A-And I c-couldn't stay h-home b-because…?"

"I need to keep my eye on you at all times, little dove."

She rolled her gray orbs in annoyance. "I t-told y-you I won't e-escape. T-There's no w-where for m-me to go."

Bane ignored her statement and kept onward. Evona wrapped her arms around herself in attempt to warm up. It would get cold some nights down in the pit, but never this cold. This was just awful. Evona began to softly sing one of the Jewish lullabies her mother would sing to her, in order to help keep her mind off the cold.

_"Durme, durme querido hijica.  
Durme, durme sin ansia ni dolor.  
Cierra tus luzyos ojitos,  
Durme, durme con savor.  
Cierra tus luzyos ojitos,  
Durme, durme con savor."_

Bane turned his head and watched her sing, entranced by her sad, haunting, soprano voice. Indeed, there are many things he didn't know about his little dove.

_"De la cuna saliras,  
y a la scola entraras  
y tu allí mi querido hijica  
a meldar t' ambezarás.  
y tu allí mi querido hijica."_

Evona happened to look Bane's way and stopped singing instantly when she saw that he was staring at her.

"Continue," He said simply. She blushed and swallowed a lump in her throat looking away from him. She took a deep breath before she continued.

_"Durme, durme querido hijica.  
Durme, durme sin ansia ni dolor.  
Cierra tus luzyos ojitos,  
Durme, durme con savor.  
Cierra tus luzyos ojitos,  
Durme, durme con savor."_

She finished her song and all fell silent, and she realized even Bane's mercenaries were intently listening to her song.

"That was the Ladino language, correct?" Bane asked.

She nodded. "Yes. My mother used to sing it to me when I was young. It has always stuck with me."

"Beautiful song."

"Yes. Yes it is."

They fell into silence again, their footsteps was all that could be heard. A blood curdling scream broke the silence.

"Help! Help me, please!" A woman's voice called from a distance. Everyone stopped in their tracks, trying to pin-point the voice.

"Shut up, bitch!" Another voice chimed in; a male. "Shut up or you'll get what's coming to you!"

Evona, without thinking, took off towards the chaos, determined to help the poor woman.

Bane sighed. "Follow her," he said to a nearby mercenary. He nodded in response and he motioned with a hand for others to follow, and they took off towards Evona. Bane calmly walked behind them, in no hurry to catch up.

"Help me – !" a resounding smack sounded through the ally-ways, indicating the woman had been slapped into silence.

"Damnit, I told you to _shut up_. Someone will here you!" The mystery man yelled.

Evona's legs picked up the pace as she rounded a corner into an ally, coming across the woman and man. The woman was on the ground and the man on top of her, trying to take off his pants as well as the woman's.

Anger flared within Evona and she saw red, suddenly reminded of all the times her father would beat and rape her mother. Evona picked up a piece of nearby plywood and stuck up on the man.

"Don't worry. You'll eventually enjoy-" _THWACK! _The man didn't even get to finish his thought before Evona started savagely beating his head over and over with the plywood. She screamed in frustration and repeatedly hit his head, and he eventually went limp and lifeless. Evona threw down the wood and grunted, pushing him off the helpless woman.

The woman's eyes were wide in shock. "Thank you…" she said softly to Evona.

Evona didn't respond and helped the woman up, re-assembling her clothing to cover her properly.

"Well done," a mechanical voice sounded from behind them. Evona's anger flared once more and she spun around to face a group of shocked mercenaries and Bane.

"This," Evona motioned to the woman and dead man, "this is all _your_ fault." She stomped up to Bane, looking up at his immense frame. "If you would've just left this city alone, this woman would've never been hurt! You're a monster who has nothing better to do than make the people around him miserable!"

Bane remained silent, intrigued with his little dove.

"I thought maybe there is some good in you, and I realize now that I'm wrong. You're nothing but a piece of _shit_! A black, lonely soul! And I hate you for what you have done! I hate you!" Evona's body shook in anger. She knew that he could snap her in half at any second, but she didn't care. She was too angry and too hyped up on adrenaline to think about what she is saying and most importantly, _who_ she is saying it to.

"Is that how you feel?" Bane asked simply.

"That is _exactly _how I feel," She hissed in response.

Suddenly Bane's hand shot out and enclosed around her neck, lifting her off the ground. She gasped for air and gripped his wrist in attempt to support herself.

"You will learn your place, and you will learn to _hold your tongue_, my little dove," Bane said fiercely, gripping her throat tighter in emphasis. "Next time you speak to me in such a manner, I will not _hesitate_ to end your _pathetic_ life."

Evona didn't get a chance to respond before she blacked out.

**/**

Evona woke up back in her bed, with a very sore neck. She winced and touched her neck gingerly as she sat up.

"That was a very foolish thing you did."

Evona jumped and looked towards the voice, finding Barsad standing in the corner. "What are you doing here?"

"Bane went out to meet Talia a few hours ago to discuss plans and left me here with you."

Bane. Evona scowled at the name.

"That was very foolish." He repeated.

"You said that already," Evona said, annoyed. She got up from her bed and headed to her bedroom door.

Barsad took a step closer to her. "Where are you going?"

She looked at him in disbelief. "To get food. Now make sure you bring your gun. I might try to murder you or something," she said sarcastically.

She walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, grabbing the eggs. She saw Bane fry them and she decided she was going to try.

She pulled out a frying pan and spatula and cracked an egg, setting it in the pan, and setting the pan on the stove. The stove flickered to life and she began to fry the egg. She heard the door to the penthouse open and she rolled her eyes, knowing very well who was back.

"You are relieved of your duties, Barsad. You may go and rest. Thank you," Bane said from the next room. His heavy footsteps came into the kitchen and halted behind her. "How is your neck?"

She gave a thumbs up, not really in the mood to talk.

"You had so much to say earlier, now nothing?" Bane said mockingly.

She scowled and remained silent, knowing very well what he was trying to do. She scooped the finished scrambled eggs onto a plate and sat down at the table, silently eating, and refusing to look at him.

"Perhaps you have finally learned your place, then?" He pried. She looked up at him and scowled, and he saw the familiar fire return to her eyes.

"Perhaps I don't feel like wasting my time speaking with you," she said boldly before continuing to eat.

Never before had Bane expected his little dove to possess such fire. It intrigued and delighted him now that her true colors were beginning to show.

Bane smirked under his mask. Perhaps bringing her back was not such a mistake after all.

**AUTHORS NOTE: Evona has come a looonnggg way since the beginning. Once timid and shy, now a little spitfire that Bane enjoys instigating;). I hope you guys like it! Review and let me know! **

**JUST A SIDE NOTE: The lullaby she sang is an actual Jewish lullaby in the Ladino language…It's called Durme if you guys want to look up the translation. **


	6. Chapter 6

**So I got a LOT of great feedback from last chapter! YAY! That makes me so happy! Here's the next one!**

**Sam: Thank you! I LOVE them together too. They are more alike than they realize…but I think that they're about to find that out soon:)**

**Guest: I'm glad that you liked it! Thank you, love:)**

**Also, thank you so much to those to favorited and followed my story. I love you guys. It means so much! And everyone who reviewed as well! You guys rock!**

**Enjoy! Review!**

**Chapter 6**

Bane let out a chuckle. "Perhaps you have not yet learned."

Evona finished her eggs and put the plate in the sink. "Excuse me," she said shortly when she tried to leave the kitchen. Bane's immense frame blocked her from getting to her bedroom. She sighed.

Bane stared down at her until she had no choice but to look up and lock eyes with him. "You will learn in time, little dove." He said softly, almost tenderly, as if he was speaking to a small child, which to him, that's all she was. A 23 year old child.

"You're a big guy –"

"For you."

" – so why not just beat me into submission? That's what I'd figure you would do anyways."

Bane chuckled. "Believe it or not, I am not a complete monster."

"Oh, so blowing up entire cities is something that any normal person would do then? Right. Got it. Now can I go to my room?"

Bane reached up and back-handed her. Not hard enough to really leave a mark, or knock her off her feet, and _clearly_ not as hard as he could do. But hard enough to stun her into silence and get her attention.

"Don't speak of what you don't know, little dove."

Evona's cheek stung, but she ignored it. "Then explain to me, Bane. Why Gotham? Why these innocent people?"

"Frankly it's none of your buisness."

"You made it my buisness, Bane. By bringing me here. It is now my buisness."

Bane remained silent, considering all she has said. He finally looked back down at her. "Alright. You want to know why we have chosen Gotham for our demise? To avenge Talia's father."

Her brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"The Batman killed Talia's father, so we are destroying Gotham to get back at Batman for what he has done."

"Okay, Batman? Who is that?"

"Bruce Wayne became Batman in order to clear crime off the streets. To protect the people."

"He sounds….like a good man."

"He is," Bane admitted. "However, he killed Talia's father."

"Why?"

"Must you ask so many questions?"

Evona frowned. "You opened the door to it."

Bane rolled his eyes and stepped aside. "You may retire to your room."

"Really? Just like that?" Evona said, putting her hands on her hips. "You're just shutting me off?"

"Goodnight, Evona."

She glared at him and sighed in frustration before stomping to her room and slamming her door. Evona threw herself on her bed and closed her eyes. She was tired of being in this penthouse already, and it's only been a few days. She felt imprisoned, much like she was in the pit. Grant it, she's not locked up in a dusty, dirty cell with forty to fifty horny men trying to break their way inside to have her, but none the less, she is – again – a prisoner.

Evona pushed herself off her bed and walked to her bay window and sitting herself down. She looked longingly out to the empty streets of Gotham, wishing she could just leave. She looked down towards the ground and gasped when she saw a ladder leading down to stairs. She excitedly got up on her knees and pressed herself against the window, looking further down and finding the stairs led all the way down to the ground. She desperately felt around the edges of the window pane to find some way to open it, and eventually finding a lever. She pulled on it and heard a soft _click_ before the window slowly opened outwards. She smiled triumphantly. This is it. She could actually escape!

She quickly put on shoes and grabbed her coat before carefully climbing out the window onto the ladder. She slowly made her way down and jumped off, landing on the little ledge before bolting down the stairs. She reached the bottom and ran down the alley to the empty street.

Evona peeked around the corner to make sure there were no mercenaries, and when she found none, she took off down the sidewalk. She wasn't sure where she was going, but hell if she cared. She was free…again.

**/**

A couple minutes after he sent Evona to her room, Bane decided to check on her. He walked up to her door and gave it a rap. After a few seconds of no reply, and knocked harder. Still no answer. Bane became suspicious and reached for the door handle, finding it locked. _Stupid girl_, he thought.

"Evona, open this door." He banged on the door with a closed fist, growing more impatient by the second. "Evona, I will break it down. Open it. _Now_." Bane gave her a few seconds before backing up slightly and kicking it down. He hurried inside and found her room was empty. He went and opened the bathroom door to see that she wasn't in there either.

Looking around, he noticed her shoes and coat were gone. He made his way over to the window and looked out at the ground in just enough time to see her disappear around the corner onto the street. Bane sighed.

_Stupid girl_.

**/**

Evona ran until she was out of breath. She leaned against a building and breathed heavily. Her eyes darted around to look at their surroundings. There was absolutely no one walking around. It was like a ghost town.

Evona suddenly heard a truck in the distance and she desperately looked around to find a place to hide. She ran into a nearby alley and hid behind a dumpster, waiting for the truck to pass. The truck stopped suddenly in front of the alley she was in. She cursed. They couldn't of saw her, could they?

"Where did she go?" a man said, getting out of his truck. "I could've sworn I saw a girl here."

She heard another man's voice. "I think you're hallucinating, man. I didn't see a girl."

"There was a girl here I know it. She must have gone in this alley. She couldn't have gotten far."

"Dude, come on. Forget the girl. Let's just go. You can find pussy somewhere else."

"Shut up, man." Evona shivered as the man's voice grew closer. "Hey, if you're hiding, I'm not going to hurt you. You can come out."

Evona froze. Could she trust him?

The other man laughed evilly. "Yeah, come on out, baby. We won't hurt you."

"Stop, Max. You'll scare her off."

"Wouldn't want that to happen," The other one replied, almost in a whisper, as if to keep her from hearing it. He spoke up again. "Come on, girly. Come on out."

Evona pressed herself closer against the alley wall as their voices drew nearer and nearer. She shut her eyes tightly and hid her face.

"Ah, there she is," said the not so pleasant one. "You weren't hallucinating, Jim."

Evona slowly looked up at the two men.

"And she is smoking hot, dude," the more burly man to her right was the one that she didn't like already. He had a scraggly beard, and looked about thirty.

"Shut up," hissed the nicer man. He had a handsome, clean-shaven face, and looked down at her with concerned eyes. He knelt down to where he was eye level with her. "Hey," he smiled softly. "Where do you live? We can take you home."

Max, the burly man groaned. He grabbed Jim's arm and yanked him up. "Dude, she's a hot piece of meat. Don't you want a taste?"

Jim yanked his arm away and glared at Max before kneeling in front of Evona again. He looked at her with soft blue eyes. "Come on, I'll take you home," he said softly offering his hand to her.

"I can't go back," she finally said.

Jim and Max's brows furrowed. "Why?" Max asked.

She looked up at him with cold eyes. "I just can't."

"It's okay," Jim said. "I'm sure it will be fine. Where do you live?"

Evona scowled. "I said I'm not going back to him. Just leave me alone."

"Can't do that," Max piped up. "We found you. Now you're ours."

Jim stood up and faced Max. "Stop talking like that, Max. Let's just go. She doesn't want our help."

"Come on, man. We have a hot girl right in front of us. We both haven't gotten any in a while. Lets just-"

"No, Max!" He looked at me apologetically. "Sorry…we'll be going. Find somewhere sa-" There was a thump and Jim fell to the ground unconscious.

Max looked down at Jim triumphantly. His almost black eyes looked at Evona. He yanked her up by the arm and looked her over, smiling wickedly. "It must be my lucky day."

"Let go of me," Evona spat, more angry than anything. Is this how every man acted?

"Oh, and what are you going to do about it, little girl?" He said between gritted teeth. "You're mine now."

Evona kneed him in the groin and took off running.

"Bitch!" Max yelled, and she could hear his footsteps behind her. "You'll pay for that!"

She ran as fast as she could around on the sidewalk, running back to the penthouse. Bane was her only hope, as much as she hated to admit it. She was only able to kill that man yesterday because she took him by surprise. Evona was positive that she was no match for Max.

She bounded around the corner down the alley way and ran up the stairs to try to get to the ladder. She cried out as a hand wrapped around her ankle and yanked, making her fall onto her stomach. "Bane! Bane, help!" she screamed desperately. She turned onto her back and kicked Max in the face, breaking his nose.

Max screamed in agony and brought his other hand up, wrapping it around her shirt and ripping it off.

"Get off of me!" She covered herself up with her coat and kicked her foot again, this time missing him. She cried out in frustration as he trapped both of her legs, and eventually wrapping a hand around her small wrists and trapped her hands above her head. "No! Stop! Please!" the fire within her started to dissipate as she became unable to fight back.

Max laughed maniacally. "You're seriously calling for Bane of all people to help you? What makes you think he would help?"

Evona glared at him. "He'll kill you."

He laughed again. And began to undo her pants.

"No!" she desperately looked up at her window. "Bane! Help me!"

**/**

As she disappeared around the corner, Bane sat down on her bed, sighing. The stupid girl would never survive out there by herself. She will either die, or come back crawling on hands and knees, begging to take her back in.

Bane sat on her bed for about an hour or so, waiting for her possible return. He eventually got up and started to leave her room.

"_No! Bane! Help me!_" came a struggled cry. Bane froze. He turned and walked over to the window to find a man on top of his little dove, ripping her clothes off in his wake. Anger flared inside of Bane and he opened the window, jumping out of it.

He made his way down the ladder and then went down the stairs. He ripped the man off of Evona and slammed him up against the wall. Max's eyes widened in fear.

Evona wiped her tears away and situated her clothes back on her body.

"Tell me. Are you deaf?" Bane asked Max nonchalantly.

"N-No sir," Max stuttered in fear.

"Then what exactly possessed you to continue when she was asking you to cease?"

Max shook in fear, his eyes darting from Evona's glaring ones to Bane's. "S-She came onto me!"

Bane laughed. "Somehow, I find that hard to believe." Bane's hand reached up to snap his neck.

"Wait." Evona intervened.

Bane looked at her. "You don't wish this man dead?"

"No, I do." She glared at Max. "I want to do it."

Bane felt pride swell in him. He was proud of his little dove. He dropped Max to the ground and stepped away, motioning for her to continue.

Evona spotted a gun on Bane's vest. "Can I use that?"

Without taking his eyes off of her, he took the gun off his vest and cocked it, handing it to her. She pointed the gun at Max's head.

Without giving it a second thought, she pulled the trigger.

**AUTHORS NOTE: This is a really long chapter….a lot happened! Let me know what you think!:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! I'm really excited about this chapter…I hope you all like it!**

**Guest: Since you were so eager…Here's this next chapter for you, love!:)**

**This chapter is, again, another strong movie-based chapter. My goal is to keep this as close to the movie as possible. My little plot is all behind the scenes…when Bane isn't on camera so to speak. **

**So…**

**_DISCLAIMER_****_: I do NOT own the Bane quotes I have used in this chapter. _**

**Enjoy! Review!**

**Chapter 7**

The bullet missed Evona's target, lodging itself in the brick wall behind Max. She blinked in surprise and looked at Bane. "I missed…how could I-" She felt the gun rip out of her grasp and there was another shot. The wind was knocked out of Evona and she fell to her knees.

"Fuck!" Bane cried out. He wrestled Max to the ground and there was yet another shot, and Max went limp. Bane moved over to Evona and picked her up, quickly taking off up the stairs to her window. "Evona, my dove, stay awake," he said as he climbed in the window and set her gently on her bed.

She coughed and spurted blood out of her mouth. "I-I can't….breathe…." She coughed again as blood started to fill her lungs, slowly suffocating her.

"Barsad," Bane said, on the phone. "Bring the doctor…don't ask questions…_now _Barsad!" He hung up and sat on the bed next to Evona. "Evona…"

She looked over at him with tear filled eyes. "I-I'm not *cough* ready to die…"

With surprising gentleness, he brushed the hair off of her forehead and rubbed her temple with his thumb in a circular motion, soothing her. "You won't, my dove."

She coughed a few more times before her eyes closed and she went unconscious.

**/**

Pain. Intense pain. That was all Evona could feel as she was waking up.

"Bane, sir!" She heard an unfamiliar voice call out. "She's waking up!"

Her bedroom door flew open and in walked Bane and Barsad. Bane quickly made his way to Evona's bedside and kneeling down on the floor next to it.

"B-Bane?" Evona said, opening her eyes.

"How do you feel?"

Evona sighed. She never thought that she would ever be relieved to hear that mechanical voice. "It hurts…"

"I just injected you with some morphine," said the unfamiliar voice. Evona turned her gaze over to an elderly looking man, who she assumed to be the doctor that Bane was speaking of before she fell unconscious. "It should kick in real quick here, miss."

As if on cue, her body started to go numb and the pain began to cease. She sighed again.

"Better?" the doctor asked.

She nodded and looked back to Bane. "You…you saved my life…again."

Bane chuckled. "The doctor was the one who saved you, my little dove."

"You could've just let me die…but you didn't."

Bane stared at her for a moment. "I suppose you're right."

She reached out and tenderly placed her hand on his. "Thank you, Bane."

He was taken aback by her tenderness. The only person to ever show him any affection was Talia, and even that was rare. He wasn't sure how to react to her touch. As if deciding for him, she laced her fingers with his. The doctor took notice of the little moment they were having and quietly shooed Barsad out of the room, and closing the door behind him to leave Bane and Evona alone.

Bane and Evona took no notice, their eyes to entranced in each others. They both could feel the atmosphere between them start to change. To what, they weren't sure yet.

"Will you…" she flinched and adjusted herself to get comfortable. "Will you stay with me?"

Bane considered this. He was conflicted inside. The only love he had in this world is Talia, but this girl, his little dove, proceeded to find a way into his very locked up, cold heart. "Only until you fall asleep."

The answer was good enough for Evona and she smiled, grasping his hand tighter, and closing her eyes once again letting sleep take over her body. Bane remained at her bedside for a few moments before he stood up and untangled his hand from hers, causing her to stir but not wake up. He left the room and shut the door softly behind him.

Bane ventured his way into the living room to find the doctor and Barsad had gone, and in their wake, left a very angry Talia.

"What's going on," she all but growled at him, her eyes fixed on Evona's door.

Bane sighed, not really in the mood for this. "She was shot, Talia."

Talia's eyes moved to look at him. "Is she dead?" She asked, with a little hopefulness in her voice.

Bane glared at her. "No. She's going to be fine. I happened to be there when the event took place and I had the doctor come just in time to save her."

"You're straying from your task, Bane," Talia said coldly. "Never mind. You have a speech tomorrow in front of Blackgate, remember?"

Bane sighed. He had forgotten under the circumstances. "Of course I remember, Talia," He lied. "As I have said to you before, avenging your father is my focus."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Let's hope it remains as such, my friend."

**/**

The next morning, Evona woke up to the sound of the television in her room. She managed to push herself up to see Bane on the screen, standing on top of something, Evona wasn't sure what though.

He began to speak, passion blazing in his eyes with each word. He lifted his hand and motioned as he spoke. "Behind you stands the symbol of oppression. Blackgate Prison, where a thousand men have languished under the name of this man, Harvey Dent," Bane held up a picture of who Evona assumed to be Harvey, "who has been held up to you as the shining example of justice! You have been supplied with a false idol," he tore up the picture, "to stop you tearing down this CORRUPT CITY! Let me tell you the truth about Harvey Dent from the words of Gotham's police commissioner, James Gordon."

Bane pulled out some papers from his jacket. Evona listened intently as he began to read, "'The Batman didn't murder Harvey Dent. He saved my boy, then took the blame for Harvey's appalling crimes so I could, to my shame, build a lie around this fallen idol. I praised the madman who tried to murder my own child, but I can no longer live with my lie. It is time to trust the people of Gotham with the truth and it is time for me to resign.'" Bane turned his attention back to the cameras. "And do you accept this man's resignation? And do you accept the resignation of _all_ of these liars, of all the CORRUPT?"

Bane motioned to the tanks next to him and they shot down the entrance to Blackgate, its prisoners flooding out of the opening. Evona shivered in fear. "We take Gotham from the corrupt, the rich, the oppressors of generations who have kept you down with myths of opportunity - and we give it back to you, the people. Gotham is yours. None shall interfere, do as you please. But start by storming Blackgate and freeing the oppressed!" Evona could hear shouting and cheering from outside as people flooded the streets.

Bane continued, "Step forward, those who would serve, for an army will be raised. The powerful will be ripped from their decadent nests, and cast out into the cold world that we know and endure. Courts will be convened. Spoils will be enjoyed. Blood will be shed. The police will survive as they learn to serve true justice. This great city... it will endure. Gotham will survive."

The TV cut as the cameras turned off. Evona knew that everything Bane was saying to Gotham was a lie, that this city was going to be blown to hell anyways. But the people of Gotham were foolish, and took everything that Bane was saying to heart.

Evona flinched as gunshots rang about outside. People were shouting and women and children were screaming in horror. She rolled to her side and curled up into fetal. Gotham was doomed…and she along with it, because falling for the mad man who was behind all of this chaos could not turn out to be good for her.

**AUTHORS NOTE: Yes…this one is a little shorter, I know. Review and let me know what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the great reviews, guys! I love it!**

**This chapter turned out different than I expected, but I think it was a good time for the story to take this turn. **

**Enjoy! Review!**

**Chapter 8**

Evona lay on the bed for a bit before she decided she needed to go to the bathroom. She tried sitting up, but her gunshot wound was still incredibly painful. It happened to be on her abdominal muscles, making it almost impossible to sit up, but her bladder was screaming, so she cried out softly as she sat up, breathing heavily.

She sat hunched over for a moment, catching her breath. Evona eventually pushed herself up into a standing position, but not for long. She crumpled to the floor in agony, clutching her stomach. Evona could feel the wound begin to bleed once more, tears streaming down her face. Her bedroom door opened suddenly and in walked Talia.

Talia smirked when she saw her on the floor. "Well good morning," She said bitterly.

Evona looked up at her pleadingly. Talia was the last person she wanted to ask for help, but she had no other choice. "Can you please help me to the bathroom?"

Talia narrowed her eyes before sighing and walking over to Evona, gently gripping her arms, placing one around her shoulders, and lifting Evona up into a standing position. Evona winced as Talia's other hand gripped her waist.

Talia helped Evona get to the bathroom and on the toilet before turning around to let her do her buisness. When Evona finished, Talia helped her to the sink to help wash her hands, then helping her back into her room, gently laying her on the bed.

Evona was more or less shocked. She never expected Talia to be so tender. "Thank you, Talia."

Talia nodded shortly before walking to Evona's bedroom door. "Bane should be home soon." And just like that, Talia shut the door and was gone. Evona fidgeted and grimaced in pain, trying to find a comfortable position. She finally found a position that would work for a while, but before her eyes had a chance to close, she heard the front door open and shut, followed by heavy footsteps coming towards her room. Bane opened Evona's door and looked inside before fully coming into the room.

Evona didn't even bother to glance in his direction. She was still dumbfounded from what he had done this morning. There were moments when he could be so gentle and tender, like last night, but then next thing you know, he is reminding you of the monster that he is. Evona shivered.

"How are you feeling?" Bane asked after a while.

"I'm in pain. And…I think it's bleeding again. I had to go to the bathroom really bad but I fell to the floor-"

Bane rolled his eyes. "You can't do anything by yourself, foolish girl."

"Well there was no one here to help me!" Evona shot back. "Besides, Talia happened to grace me with her bitchy presence, and she decided to help me."

His eyes narrowed. "Watch your tongue."

"Look, Bane," Evona turned her body to face him, "I'm not sure what girl you fell in love with in the pit, but Talia is not that same girl. I can't believe, with as smart as you are, that you don't see that."

Anger rose in Bane at Evona's words. How dare she talk about his love that way? But then again, the more Bane thought, Talia has become so engrossed in avenging her father, that she is, in fact, not the same girl that he saved from hell. Of course Bane has realized this before, but he just didn't want to think that his sweet, innocent Talia could become so…cold and heartless. It saddened Bane greatly to see her evolve in such a way. He sighed. "Are you…hungry?"

Evona's eyes widened in shock. She expected him to chastise her for her talk of Talia, but he didn't. Perhaps he finally realizes what Talia really is. "Um…a little bit I guess." Bane nodded and left the room, leaving Evona alone once again.

She sighed and lay back down on the bed, falling into deep thought. Evona did not hear Bane return to her room, and caused her to jump when he suddenly came into her tunneled vision. She winced in pain and groaned.

"I had Barsad bring you some soup. I hope that it is to your liking," Bane said. Evona merely nodded, sitting up, wincing in pain doing so. She felt a hand reach out and grab her arm to assist her.

"Thanks," she said softly. Evona reached out and took the bowl from his hands and slowly began to eat. He sat and watched her, making her feel uncomfortable. She blushed.

"I hope you realize that you will not be able to do things on your own," Bane said, breaking the silence. "I will be here for a couple of days to assist you."

"I need to shower," she blurted.

Bane nodded. "I assumed so. I will help you as much as I can."

Evona looked away shyly.

"Do not worry, little dove. I do not plan on taking your dignity. Not without your permission."

She nodded once more, remaining silent. Evona blushed a deeper shade of red at his words. She, of course, has never engaged with intercourse with another man. No one has even seen her naked before. If her parents were still alive and she never left Israel, she would've been married at 15, and would have more than one child at least by now.

Evona finished her soup and set the bowl onto the side table next to her bed. "I would like to bathe now."

Bane nodded and leaned over, helping her stand up and make her way to the bathroom. "Get into the shower and remove your clothing there where I won't see you. Hand your belongings out to me and I will retrieve clean garments for you. I have placed a chair in the shower so you will not have to stand."

"Thank you," Evona said softly. Bane placed her on the chair in the shower and closed the curtain.

"Also, use a washcloth to wash your body. Your wound needs to remain covered and cannot be put under water."

"Okay." She removed her clothing and handed them out to Bane before turning on the shower. Evona adjusted the shower head so that the warm water would only reach her legs, careful not to get her wound wet. She took a nearby washcloth and washed her body before sticking her head under the water and shampooing it.

Once she was done, she stuck her hand out of the curtain and Bane placed a towel into her hand. Evona gently dried off her body. She tried standing up but cried out as she slipped, dropping the towel from her body and falling to the shower floor. Bane quickly opened the shower curtain without giving her a chance to cover herself back up. Humiliated tears clouded her vision as he gazed down at her naked body.

Bane was taken aback by the pure beauty of her. She was perfect, in his opinion. Bane may have been called a monster, but under all of that tough exterior, he is a man, and Evona is a very beautiful woman. She could make any mans' head turn, monster or not.

He pulled himself together and reached down to get the towel, handing it to her. She sniffled wrapping it around her. Bane didn't even realize she was crying.

"Please…" She said softly. He realized then that she wasn't asking for his help, but that she was begging for him not to hurt her. Evona was scared of him.

He reached down and lifted her into his arms. "I told you I will not hurt you, my little dove," He said softly, carrying her into her bedroom to lay her on the bed. He collected clean clothing for her and set it next to her on her bed. He turned his back and she got dressed, wincing in pain doing so. She was able to get her bra, pants, and panties on, but had a trouble putting on her shirt.

"Bane…" she said hesitantly. "I…I need help."

He turned around and walked over to her, refusing to look at her face. He took her shirt and gently placed it on her, avoiding touching her skin. Evona took notice of this, and her heart dropped slightly. Did she disgust him? Bane, from what she could tell by his partially exposed face, was a handsome man, and she found that a part of her longed for his approval. Evona felt a fluttering in her lower stomach. Her brow furrowed in confusion, not ever feeling these feelings for anyone before.

Unbeknownst to Evona, Bane was also experiencing an internal struggle. It has been a long while since he has gone to lay with a woman, and seeing Evona earlier did no good for him. He is a man of his word and would never force himself on Evona, but if he touched her soft skin too much, he might not be able to control himself.

His eyes eventually met Evona's and she could see the glaze of lust that clouded them, and he noticed there was a little bit in hers. Being in the pit since she was ten years old made Bane realize that she had to be a virgin, and his primal interface roared in want. He had to get out of here.

Evona noticed Bane's fists clench at his sides. "If you need me, then simply call. For now, I will leave you to rest," Bane's voice strained out. He looked at her a moment longer at her before leaving her in her room confused and wanting. She lay back on her side and looked out her window. Evona very well understood what her feelings meant and what her body was screaming for, but she could not possibly ever do that with Bane. Bane is trying to destroy an entire city and kill millions of people. He is a monster. Isn't he?

**AUTHORS NOTE: This was an interesting chapter. I wasn't planning on going this route just yet but it happened. Let me know what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you so much to all the reviews! I love you guys so much! Also, this will be my last chapter for a while…like a week or so. Maybe more. I am leaving for Vacation on Thanksgiving morning and I won't be coming back until next Wednesday. **

**ALSO I wrote a Bane/OC one-shot…if you haven't checked it out already, please do! Let me know what you think:)**

**Enjoy! Review!**

** Chapter 9**

Evona lay flustered in her bed for a while before accepting the fact that sleep will continue to evade her. "Bane!"

Heavy footsteps followed suit of her call and Bane opened the door. "What is it?"

"Can…" she groaned as she tried to sit up. "Can you help me get out of this room, please? I can't sleep and I'm bored."

Bane chuckled at her childish tone and came into the room. He picked her up and she gasped in surprise. Bane began to walk out of her room and Evona blushed as she felt his very prominent muscles grip her small body. She nearly moaned as his hands gripped her thigh and shoulders as he carried her, setting her gently on the couch.

"Thank you," she said huskily.

His face remained close to hers and he stared at her for a moment. His eyes darkened with every passing moment, sending shivers down her body. "You're welcome."

Just then the front door opened and Talia walked inside. Talia gasped when she saw how close Bane and Evona were, and jealousy reared its ugly head within her. "Bane, may I speak with you for a moment?"

Bane didn't even bother glancing at Talia as he continued to stare at Evona. "Of course, my dear." He finally pulled his eyes away and stood up, motioning for Talia to follow him into the next room.

Talia shut the door behind them. "What is going on with you two?" She demanded.

"Nothing, my love," he answered simply.

"Do you take me for a _fool_?" She hissed, taking a few steps closer to him. "If you hadn't been wearing that mask, you would have been kissing her when I walked in the door just now."

"You are wrong."

She scowled at him. Bane noticed how…ugly she is when she is angry. "You promised me that I would always be your first love, Bane."

Bane's eyes softened. "And you are, my sweet. You are."

"Who are you trying to convince?" She growled. "Me? Or yourself?"

Bane paused. Was she accusing him of loving Evona? Surely he did not love her, no matter how much she has managed to wiggle her way into the confines of his heart. No, he did not love Evona. But he cared for her. "I do not love Evona, Talia," Bane said reassuringly, taking a few steps closer to her.

Talia's features softened when she saw the truth in Bane's words. "Good," she said. "because you must always remember, Bane. You belong to me."

**/**

Talia's words echoed through Bane's head as he sat at the kitchen table behind the couch where a very unconscious Evona resided. When Talia and Bane finished their conversation and Talia went to leave, Evona was sound asleep. _You belong to me_. That phrase kept repeating itself in his head.

Bane's eyes made their way over to Evona's sleeping form. Did he belong to Talia? It wasn't often that Bane questioned himself, but this girl has changed his perspective on a lot of things. Was this whole revenge thing worth it? Dying for a man that once before thrown him and Talia out to the cold world he has learned to endure?

Bane's thoughts were interrupted when Evona stirred. Her brow furrowed and she gripped the pillow she was laying on. She began to speak softly in her sleep, too softly for Bane to make out. He knew enough to know that she was having a nightmare. She let out small cries in her sleep and gripped the pillow tighter. Tears began to stream down her face and she suddenly sat up, breathing heavily.

"Bane?" She called out softly.

"I'm right behind you, my little dove."

She jumped at his voice and turned towards him. His heart dropped a little when he saw the broken, tear stained look on her face. She had never before looked so vulnerable. "Bane…" she said again, softly.

His little dove never ceased to surprise him. Bane knew that she had a fire within her, but for now it seemed as though it has ceased to burn, for whatever reason. "What is it?" he finally asked.

"I…" she swallowed. "I just had a nightmare."

"Care to tell me about it?"

She laughed nervously. "I don't know…it's stupid, really."

But it wasn't stupid, he could tell. Her body continued to tremble as the nightmare lingered within her mind. But, he chose not to push it, and left it alone. "Try to get more sleep," He said after a while.

Her body shivered. "I can't."

"And why not?"

"Will…" she swallowed once more and moved her gaze to his. "Can you please take me back to my bed?"

He knew that that was not what she originally was going to ask him, but he ignored it, standing up and walking to the couch to gently pick her up. Bane walked her to her room and set her on the bed and covered her up before he turned to leave. A small hand grasped his, stopping him.

"Please…" she whispered. "Don't leave."

Bane turned to face her. He stared at her for a long time. After what happened when she showered, it would be in their best interest for him to refuse and walk right out that door. But something in her eyes stopped him from leaving. Bane removed his hand from hers and reached down, taking off his boots. He then reached around and pulled off his back brace and lay down in the bed next to her, making sure to keep his distance. Evona, however, had other plans.

She scooted over on the bed and curled up next to him. Bane groaned inwardly as he felt her body press against his. Did this little minx know the effect she had on him? Certainly not…she didn't seem the type to tease. But then again, his little dove has surprised him before.

**/**

The next morning, Evona woke up first. Before even opening her eyes, she could already tell that she was lying atop of Bane, which surprised her. She half expected him to leave in the middle of the night. She shamelessly had a leg wrapped around his waist, and her foot was around his leg pulling him closer. Her face was in the crook of his neck and her left arm was wrapped around his shoulders pulling her chest flush against his. Bane had an arm wrapped around her waist, with his hand resting on her hip.

She breathed in deeply, and let out a soft moan as she exhaled. He smelled _wonderful_. A combination of pure masculinity, shaving cream, and sweat. Evona lifted her head up to find that he was still sleeping. She smiled softly, taking a mental picture in her brain of how peaceful and tranquil he looked. Evona's hand reached up and she ran the pads of her fingers over the mouthpiece of his mask. Her fingers froze and her eyes widened.

Wait a second. This is Bane. There is no possible way that she could be having these feelings for him. She gasped in pain as she tried to untangle herself from his grasp, being mindful of her wound. His grip suddenly tightened around her as he began to stir.

"What is the matter, my little dove?"

Evona continued to struggle as she attempted to leave his grasp. "Bane, please let go."

His chest rumbled as he let out a deep, sleepy chuckle. "Why so sudden? You didn't seem to mind the close proximities last night."

She froze and looked up at him. "I don't know what you mean."

Bane let out another chuckle. "You were the one to initiate it, my little dove. As I was getting ready to leave the room you practically threw your little body on top of mine." There was a huskiness to his voice and it made her shiver.

"I…I didn't know what I was doing."

"Didn't you?" Suddenly Bane rolled on top of her and forced himself between her legs, pinning her arms above her head.

She gasped at his sudden notion and look up at him, dumbfounded. "What do you think you're-"

His grip around her wrists tightened. "Don't pretend that you do not feel the tension that is between us, dove." He practically growled.

Evona's chest heaved as she breathed heavily, almost causing Bane to groan out loud as her generous breasts brushed against his chest. "I don't know what you're talking about," she said confidently.

He smirked as the fire returned to her eyes. He thrust his hips forward gently and brushed his semi-hardness against her core, making her gasp. He leaned down and pressed his mask slightly against her ear. "You mean to tell me that you don't feel that? You do not feel me?"

Evona's eyelids slid closed and she shivered. It took everything she had not to arch up into his touch.

Suddenly Bane was off of her and standing up next to her bed. Her full lips fell open into a gape as he nonchalantly began putting on his boots. She looked up at him with questioning wide eyes.

He chuckled. "Not yet, little dove." He turned and walked to her bedroom door. "But know this; by the time I have you," he opened the door and turned and gave her a smoldering look that practically made her melt. "you will be _begging_ for it."

**AUTHORS NOTE: So like I said, this will be my last chapter for a while probably. Review and let me know what you think of it!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay…so I'm pulling an all-nighter here and I'm cranking out another chapter. This chapter just popped into my head today and I had to write it down and get it out there! I hope I don't regret it when I have to get up at 4 in the morning….**

**Also thank you to the people who reviewed, followed, and favorited this story. I seriously adore each and every one of you. You guys are amazing.**

**WARNING: Sexual content in this chapter. (FINALLY!) Don't like? Don't read! **

**Enjoy! Review!**

**Chapter 10**

Two weeks have passed since the encounter between Bane and Evona. Evona avoided him at all costs, mostly keeping to her room and resting so her wound would heal quickly, which now it is pretty close to being non-existent.

Evona was ecstatic. It meant that she no longer had to rely on Bane, and that meant that it would be easier for her to keep her distance.

On this particular day, Bane has been gone and so that gave Evona freedom to move about the penthouse. Something she wouldn't normally do if he were here. Evona had been sitting on the couch all day watching movies; a luxury that she has never had before in her life. Movies fascinated her, and she was in heaven now holding her bag of chips munching away and staring intently at the screen.

Evona didn't hear the front door open and close, or the heavy footsteps walking up behind her. She also didn't notice the lust filled eyes that raked over every inch of her body.

Today had been a stressful day for Bane, and he could think of couple ways to relieve that stress. And those stress relievers included a very beautiful Jewish woman that happened to be sitting right in front of him. Bane reached out and ran his fingers through her silky locks, causing her to jump up and spin around to face him.

She looked at him with wide eyes. "I didn't know you were home."

Bane's eyes once again traveled over her body. "I noticed."

Evona stared at him for a moment before finally speaking. "I think I'm going to retire to my room now." She turned quickly and attempted to retreat to her room.

"Evona," Bane's firm voice stopped her in her tracks. She remained with her back facing him as he walked up behind her. Bane stopped right behind her and started to rub her arms. "Why do you run from me, little dove?"

Evona's breath hitched in her throat as he touched her. She suddenly felt angry at him. Angry for having this power over her. Angry for making her feel this way. Angry that he _knew_ how he affected her. She spun around. "I don't run from you," she said firmly.

Bane smirked under the mask. "Of course you don't," he said mockingly.

She scowled. "Don't _mock_ me, Bane." Evona took a step closer so she was toe to toe with him. "Don't _ever_ mock me."

His eyes hardened and he grabbed her arms and slammed her into the wall behind them, trapping her supple body tight up against him. "Every time I touch you, you run. Every time I walk into the same room as you, you retreat. Why?"

Evona's body shook in anger. Bane _knew_ why. He just was looking for another reason to torment her. "You want to know why?" She said angrily. "Because I want you." Bane's eyes darkened at her words and his grip tightened on her arms. Before he could reply, she continued. "And I _don't_ want to want you. I _shouldn't _want you so…so badly."

"Why?"

"Because you're a monster!" She cried out, shoving him away from her. "You're a monster, Bane. I can't feel this way about you. I _can't_ want you like I do. I won't let myself." Evona quickly darted towards her room. She almost made it there before she was once again slammed up against the wall, but this time a pair of full, soft lips smashed onto her own.

Evona's eyes went wide with shock. Bane had taken his mask off and was now _kissing_ her. Her body remained frozen against his, unsure of what to do. She has never kissed a man before.

Bane pulled away and opened his eyes, looking into hers. Evona took the time to look at his face, which was incredibly handsome just as she predicted. A lone scar moved diagonally across his face from his left eye, across his nose and to his right cheek but that was the only flaw. And to Evona, it only made him more beautiful. Bane flinched as her small fingers traced the scar across his face. Evona looked into his eyes. Why should she continue to fight off what is bound to happen? One night with him couldn't be so bad for her. She wanted to experience sex, and right now, Bane is the perfect candidate to do the job.

Evona, on instinct, leaned in and placed her lips back on his. Bane almost moaned at the softness of it all. She deepened the kiss by wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him tighter against her. He growled and picked her up, placing her legs around his waist and causing her to gasp. Bane took the opportunity to explore her mouth, tasting the sweetness of her.

He pulled away and looked at her. Evona's hair was disheveled from the kiss and her lips were swollen, and cheeks flushed. Her eyes once gray were now a dark, almost black color from lust. Her chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath.

Evona suddenly became very self-conscious as his eyes moved over her. "What?" She asked hesitantly.

"If we do this," He began, "there is no going back. After I claim you, you are mine and mine only. Do you understand? I will not share you with another man." His arms tightened around her as if to emphasize his point.

Evona's eyes widened. She hadn't expected him to take that route. She thought this was just going to be a one night thing. But the ache for him within her was too strong for her to say no, so she hesitantly nodded, not trusting her voice to speak.

Bane growled and smashed his lips back on hers and began walking towards her room. He lay her gently on the bed and climbed on top of her, continuing to kiss her. He practically ripped her tank top from her body, moving his lips from hers to her jaw and down her neck. Evona moaned loudly in approval, almost causing Bane to lose his control. But he couldn't. Not with her. Not ever with her.

Bane kissed his way down her neck to her succulent breasts and latching onto a nipple, gently sucking. Evona gasped and arched up into him, begging for more. Her hands moved up to his head and pushed him closer to her chest.

He chuckled. "Anxious, are we?" she blushed and he moved to kiss her again. His body began to burn from lack of mask, but he ignored it. He wanted to taste her. _All_ of her. He pulled off her pants and kissed his way down her body towards her heat. She gasped and writhed under him. As Bane kissed lower down her body, she propped herself up on her elbows and looked at him, confused.

"Bane, what are you – oh!" Bane latched his mouth onto her clit causing her to fall back onto her back and crying out in pleasure. "Oh, God," she cried out. "Oh God, Bane…_please_ don't stop…"

Bane growled as she kept whimpering his name over and over and he watched her from between her legs.

Evona's chest heaved and her head thrashed from side to side. She bit her lower lip to keep the sinful cries from escaping her mouth.

Bane took notice of this and pulled away from her center. "Evona, _never_ hide your cries from me. I want to hear you." As his skillful mouth latched itself back onto her, she cried out I pleasure, taking heed to Bane's words. No longer would his little dove remain silent.

"Bane…" she whimpered. "Bane…I need to…I need…"

He knew exactly what she needed, even if she didn't. "Cum for me, Evona. Let me taste you."

A coil wound up in the pit of Evona's stomach before it burst, causing her to scream in ecstasy and arch up into him. It was all music to Bane's ears, and he ate at her until she lay shivering in pleasure. Bane kissed his way back up her body and kissed her hard on the mouth.

Evona moaned as she tasted herself on his tongue. It was highly erotic to her and she kissed him deeper, gripping his face in her hands. Bane then gripped her hips and rolled them over so that she was on top. "Undress me," he simply said.

Evona began to shake at the reality of everything. She took the bottom of his shirt and slowly lifted it off of his body. Her eyes widened at the sight of him. He was just so…masculine. It re-ignited the fire within her and she quickly moved to his pants and undid them, kissing her way down his body just like he did, as she pulled them off his body. His cock sprang free from its confines and she almost fainted. Bane was _huge._ Her wide eyes stared at the intimidating appendage. There was no way that it was going to fit inside her.

Bane chuckled as if reading her thoughts. "Don't worry, little dove. I promise you that you will enjoy it."

She blinked up at him and decided that she wanted to pleasure him the way that he had just pleasured her. Evona tentatively reached out and gripped his hardness, her small hand barely wrapping around it. Bane let out a hiss as she hesitantly moved her hand up and down. He let his eyes slip closed and decided to let her experiment a little.

He almost jumped when he felt her tongue swirl around the head before fully taking him into her mouth. Bane lifted his hand and gripped her hair, guiding her up and down at a pace that he desired. Evona hummed around him as her head bobbed up and down, sending vibrations around his cock that drove Bane mad.

She gasped as Bane pulled his appendage out of her mouth. "As much as I enjoy having your pretty mouth around me, I want to fuck you." Evona shivered at bluntness and let him lay her on her back as he climbed in between her legs. He lined himself up with her opening. "This will hurt, my little dove, but I promise you that you will grow to enjoy it."

Evona nodded nervously and closed her eyes.

"No, open them," Bane commanded. "I want to look at you."

She opened her eyes and gasped as he slowly started to slip inside her tight opening. Bane groaned as he struggled to control himself. It has been many years since his last intercourse, and this release is much needed. But he needed to remain in control of himself.

"S-Stop," she gasped, gripping his shoulders. "You're so big…"

Bane's cock twitched at her words and he stilled, waiting for moment before sliding in more until he hit her barrier.

"Evona, this will hurt," he said before slamming past her barrier and pushing himself all the way inside of her. She cried out in pain and tears immediately escaped her eyes. Evona felt as if she was being ripped in half. "Shhh…" he cooed, wiping the tears off her cheeks. Bane has never been this gentle with a woman, but for some reason she was different. "It will soon pass, my little dove."

Evona gasped and writhed in pain, her tight walls gripping Bane and causing him to shudder. Eventually her stirring stilled and her breathing evened before becoming erratic. He felt her walls moisten around him and he took an experimental thrust, and she gasped in pleasure arching up into him. Bane took that as a sign and began to thrust in and out of her tight flesh gently.

Her innocent gasps turned into full out moans of pleasure. "Bane…harder…faster…_please_, Bane."

He obliged most willingly, moving harder and faster within her. He gripped her ankles and sat up pulling both legs straight in the air. The new angle caused him to go deeper within her and she screamed out, her hands gripping the sheets. His head rolled back and his eyes slipped closed, letting out a primal growl as he picked up his pace.

He pulled out and she whimpered in protest. Bane turned her onto her side and lay behind her, lifting her leg into the air and taking her from behind. He wrapped an arm around her neck and gripped her breast for leverage. Evona's mouth fell open and her head fell back onto his shoulder in ecstasy. Bane bit down on her neck, marking her. Her hand flew back and gripped his neck, crying out in pain and pleasure as her body wracked with its second orgasm. Bane soon followed suit and emptied inside of her.

He gripped her tighter against him and rested his forehead on her shoulder as he came down from his high. Evona turned her head and gave him a sensual kiss on the lips. Bane's face screamed from lack of his medicine. He reached over and grabbed his mask and put it on, breathing in deeply.

Bane pulled out of her and she sighed in satisfaction turning to face him. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close, and in no time, she was asleep.

**AUTHORS NOTE: Well, that's that! I get really nervous writing this kind of stuff because I don't know if I did good or not….oh well. I hope you enjoyed!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm back! And how I've missed you all. Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites! You guys are amazing! I can't say that enough.**

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Enjoy! Favorite! Follow! Review!**

**Chapter 11**

Evona awoke the next morning in bed by herself. She sighed and rolled onto her back thinking about all what happened last night. Evona let her emotions get ahead of her conscious, and she was starting to regret ever sleeping with him.

She rolled out of bed and got herself dressed before walking out of her room. Bane was sitting on the couch and Barsad was sitting on the chair across from him. Evona hid in the shadows and listened to them talk.

"We have about a month until the bomb detonates itself, sir," she heard Barsad say.

Bane sighed. "I am aware of the fact, Barsad."

Barsad leaned in closer and his voice lowered to a hushed whisper. "What are we going to do about the girl?"

Bane sighed once more and shook his head, leaning back on the couch. "Leave me to worry about that, Barsad."

"Do you plan on taking her away from the city in time?"

"I plan on getting us _both_ out of here in time."

"But sir, Talia-"

"_Talia_," Bane said bitterly, "has lost her sanity. She has let her emotions consume her and she is not the same as she once was."

"If it is not too bold to say, I feel as if you let Evona take a hold of _your _head, sir."

Bane narrowed his eyes at Barsad. "That _is_ too bold."

Barsad nodded shortly. "Right, sir. I apologize." He paused a moment before continuing. "So then what are you going to do about Miss Talia?"

"I will lead her to believe that I am still on board with this plan. At the last minute, I will collect Evona and we will make our getaway without Talia's notice."

"Right, sir."

Evona has heard enough. She came out of the hallway and smiled at Barsad but ignored Bane.

"Good morning, miss," Barsad smiled genuinely at her.

Evona nodded in his direction and headed into the kitchen to make breakfast.

"Thank you, Barsad. You may leave now," she heard Bane say. The front door opened and closed and Bane's heavy footsteps made their way into the kitchen. "Good morning, my little dove."

Evona glanced in his direction but did not answer. She still had not a clear idea of how she felt about last night.

Bane continued. "I trust you slept well?" She looked at him and could just imagine the smirk that played on his face under the mask.

Evona blushed and looked away. She _hated_ how vulnerable she felt under his gaze. "I…I did. Thank you." She opened the fridge and bent over slightly to check the contents. Evona closed the fridge and turned around running into Bane's chest. She didn't even hear him walk up behind her.

"You are second guessing last night," he stated more than asked.

She tried walking around him but he placed his hands next to her head on the fridge, blocking her escape. Evona felt trapped and that made her angry. She glared up at him. "I let my emotions get the best of me."

Bane's eyes glistened with a look that made her shiver. "Did you, now?"

"Yes."

He looked at her a moment longer. "What makes you say that?"

She sighed. "Because of who you are, Bane. You are not a good man. I can't…I just…"

Her words began to falter as he pressed his body against her. She felt his very prominent erection pressing against her stomach and she felt a heat pool between her thighs. "You were saying?" he asked mockingly.

Evona pressed her hands against his chest as he leaned down and put his mask in the crook of her neck. "Bane…" she sighed and his hand dropped from the fridge and grazed down her arm to her hip and squeezed, pressing her closer to him. Evona's eyes snapped open and she pushed him away from her, breathing heavily.

"I claimed you, Evona. You are mine now." He stepped forward and leaned down. He gripped the back of her thighs and picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Bane, stop…please…"

He ignored her pleas and lifted up the bottom of her dress and quite literally ripped off her panties. He groaned at the sight of her shaven womanhood and reached down, unzipping his pants.

"Bane!" Evona cried out. "Bane, what are you-"

"Hush, little dove."

Evona obeyed and looked down as he pulled out his immense member from the confines of his pants. She felt herself moisten as he lined himself up with her opening. Evona looked back up at his eyes. "Bane…" she whimpered.

He looked up and locked eyes with her as he slid himself in. Her mouth fell open and her eyes slid closed in ecstasy. Evona felt Bane's hand wrap around her throat. "Open your eyes. Look at me as I fuck you."

Evona would normally be appalled with his vulgarity, but right now it only made her shiver in ecstasy. She opened her eyes and once again locked eyes with Bane, and he began to thrust gently within her. They stared into each other's eyes deeply as Bane's thrusts became quicker and deeper. This wasn't about her anymore. That was last night. Now, Bane is merely claiming his property.

Evona groaned as his thrusts became more erratic and rough. His hand tightened around her throat, but not enough to cut off her air supply. It only turned Evona on more, and she found herself moving her hips to meet his thrusts. Her hands raked up and down his back, almost clawing right through his shirt. Bane's eyes slid closed and he let out a deep, erotic groan before opening them again to look at her.

He felt Evona's tight walls clench around him and she arched her back letting out a scream of pleasure as she came, milking Bane into his own oblivion. Bane leaned forward and rested his head on her shoulder as his intense orgasm washed through him. His fist came up and banged on the refrigerator once, letting out a long groan, leaving a deep dent in the stainless steel.

Evona whimpered and shook in ecstasy against him. Bane pulled away and slipped out of her, letting her body slide to the floor.

"On your knees," he demanded hoarsely. She weakly obliged and got on her knees in front of him. "Clean me off."

Her eyes widened as she understood what he meant. Evona tentatively leaned forward and began to lick his cock clean. Bane's eyes closed in pleasure as she licked and sucked away the juices. He reluctantly pulled her away and tucked himself back in his pants before leaning down and helping her to her feet. Evona gripped his arms as helped her up.

"Understand this, dove." He forced her to look at him. "You. Are. _Mine_."

**AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry. Couldn't resist this one, folks. Anyways, thanks for reading! I'll probably crank out another chapter today because I'm sick and have nothing else to do. Remember to review, favorite, and follow! Thank you, my doves!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the reviews guys! You guys are great! Seriously!:)**

**Remember to favorite! Follow! Review! And most of all, ENJOY!**

**Chapter 12**

Evona stared at him in shock at his words. Anger rose within her. "You speak of me as if I am a piece of property."

Bane chuckled darkly. "After all I have done for you, you continue to fight it. Admirable, but mistaken." He turned and began walking out of the kitchen. Evona blushed as she noticed the tears in the back of his shirt.

_Did I do that? _She thought, ashamed of herself for giving into pleasure for yet a second time. Evona remained leaning against the fridge, catching her breath. "I can't stay here, Bane. I don't want to die," she blurted.

Bane stopped in his tracks and turned to look at her. "Who said anything about dying?"

She bravely took a couple steps closer to him. "I heard you talking to Barsad. There is a month until the bomb detonates itself. I don't want to die."

Bane narrowed his eyes at her. "You won't die, my little dove."

"You said you were going to get me out of here. Is that true?"

His eyes widened. "Have I not told you that eavesdropping is impolite?"

"This is my life we are talking about, Bane! I have every right to eavesdrop, you insolent son of a bitch!"

"Watch your tongue."

"Stop…just…ugh!" She grunted and pushed him in utter frustration, and actually causing him to stumble back slightly. "Stop trying to control me! I have been controlled all of my life! I'm so sick of it! Just because you…_fucked_ me doesn't give you any right!"

Bane stared at her harshly for a moment before the corners of his eyes crinkled and he began to laugh. Evona's eyes widened in surprise as his deep bellowing laugh sounded around her. "You are a woman after my own heart, my little dove," he said mockingly.

Her brow furrowed. "What…what are you-"

"Hush, dove. Eat your breakfast. We have plans today."

**/**

Evona shivered as they once again were walking the streets of a desolate Gotham. Intimidation factor, he called it. She rolled her eyes at the thought.

"Hey!"

Everyone stopped at the unfamiliar voice. Evona glanced around and her eyes landed on Jim, the man who tried to help her before Max knocked him out.

"Hey!" Jim called out again, running in their direction. "Hey, I want to apologize for what Max did to-" His words faltered when he noticed she was standing with Bane. Jim's eyes darted from Bane to Evona questioningly.

"Continue," Bane said curiously.

"Uh…" Jim moved his eyes back to Evona. "I'm sorry for what Max did to you. I've been looking for you ever since…" Jim swallowed nervously. "Well, I just wanted to make sure that you were alright."

"Evona," Bane said grasping her arm gently. Jim flinched. "Is this one of the men that tried to hurt you?"

Jim put his hands up in surrender. "Look mister-"

"I was not talking to you," Bane said harshly.

"Bane," Evona said gently in attempt to calm the situation. "Bane he never hurt me. He tried to help me." She turned her attention to Jim and smiled at him, and he smiled back at her. Bane noticed this exchange and grew jealous.

"Leave, boy. Before I kill you."

Evona stared at Bane wide eyed. "Bane there's no need for this-"

"Hey," Jim interrupted. "It's okay. I'm gonna go. It's okay." Jim backed up and turned, taking off down an alley.

Evona glared at Bane. "Was that really necessary?"

"If I wanted your opinion I would ask for it," Bane snapped.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Have I not made myself clear when I said that you were mine?"

Her brow furrowed in anger. "What are you…" she smirked as realization hit her. "You're jealous. You're jealous of Jim because I smiled at him."

Bane rolled his eyes. "Don't make me laugh."

"Whatever you say, big guy. Whatever you say."

Bane ignored her and continued walking. He did not experience childish emotions such as jealousy. That was far below him.

The fact that Bane was jealous was kind of a turn on for Evona, and she realized then that he had ruined her for any other man. She stepped closer and whispered so only he could hear. "Just remember this; you have had me _twice_ now. Jim hasn't. No other man has. _Only you._"

That stopped Bane in his tracks and he turned to face her. Lust gleamed in her eyes and he felt the blood rush to his groin. He saw a…_different_ fire in her eyes. One he hasn't seen before. But there was no time for that.

"Perhaps later, little dove." His husky voice made her shiver.

She smirked and stepped closer, pressing herself against him. Bane's mercenaries looked away to give them semi-privacy. "Why not now?" She whispered seductively. "In front of all of your men? You can show them who I _really _belong to."

The thought excited Bane, but he suppressed the urge to rip her clothes off and fuck her senseless. His hand reached up and brushed against her cheek. She shivered and closed her eyes, moaning softly. "Why the sudden change, little dove?"

Evona opened her eyes and looked at him. "It's pointless to fight the inevitable."

"So you have finally come to your senses?"

She nodded. "I belong to you." Evona leaned up and kissed him on the mask where his mouth would be. Her lips lingered there momentarily then she pulled back slowly, looking him in the eyes.

"As much as I would love to ravage you right now for the whole world to see," Bane whispered, "now is not the time."

**/**

"Are you ready, my friend?" Talia sat at the kitchen table a few days later with Bane discussing plans.

Bane nodded. "Yes. I told you long ago. I would do anything for you."He might've meant that years ago, but now he was lying through his teeth. Evona was now his main focus. He wasn't sure of his feelings for her, but they were getting stronger by the day.

Talia nodded, satisfied with his answer, and stood up. "Then I will take my leave. There is much to be done before the bomb detonates." Evona walked into the kitchen as Talia was walking out and ran right into Talia. "Watch where you walk, stupid girl," Talia said, pushing right past Evona and out of the pent house.

Evona merely shrugged and walked to the kitchen table and sitting down. "I'm really getting sick of her."

Bane chuckled. "Patience, my dove. Patience."

She sat there for a moment and stared at Bane in deep thought. "Where will we go?" Evona asked. "Where will we escape to?"

Bane considered this. "I have some contacts out in Colorado. They have a hunting cabin in the forest that he will let us use. It's secluded."

Evona nodded. "Then what?"

"What are you asking?"

"You know what I'm asking, Bane. Don't toy with me. What are we?"

Bane didn't quite know how to answer that. He most definitely didn't love her. That he knew for certain. The only love he ever really had was for Talia, and even that was fading fast. Bane never considered himself capable of such an emotion. "I do not know, little dove."

She nodded shortly and looked away from him. How stupid could she be? To think that a man like Bane could ever care for her is just preposterous in itself. Bane wasn't capable of anything of the sort, Evona knew that. But that doesn't mean that she isn't. Besides the doctor, Bane was the only man who ever showed her any affection, and that did things to her head. Evona is strong, but her walls were crumbling fast. Evona looked at Bane, _really_ looked at him, and realized something.

She is in love with him.

**AUTHORS NOTE: Okay! There it is. Evona has finally given up the fight to resist him.** **It's just…ugh. They're meant to be! **


	13. Chapter 13

**I've been in the hospital since last night because of an unknown illness, and my lovely mother brought me my laptop to the hospital for me! I love her to pieces. Anyways, thanks for reviewing, following, and favoriting my story!**

**Enjoy!**

**WARNING: This chapter automatically starts off pretty steamy. Just so you know. ALSO…Bane flies off the handle and kinda beats on Evona a little. If you're uncomfortable with that, then skip over it. But I will say it is really important to the story that you read it. **

** Chapter 13**

Gasps and moans filled Evona's room later on that night. The slapping of skin against skin was prominent as Bane took her viciously atop her bed. His mask grazed Evona's neck leaving scratches, the pain only adding to the intense pleasure she was experiencing.

Bane sat up and pulled Evona upright on his lap and she immediately began to bounce up and down, digging her nails into the his shoulders for leverage. Evona threw her head back as she came closer and closer to the release she desperately was striving for.

"That's it, my little dove," Bane coaxed hoarsely. "Fly. Fly for me."

But she didn't want it to be over just yet.

Evona stopped suddenly and climbed off of his lap, earning an angry growl from Bane in the process, but was quickly silenced as her soft, full lips wrapped around his thick appendage. He leaned back on one hand, and with the other he grabbed her hair and guided her up and down at a rate he desired.

"For never attempting this before we have met, you have quite the sinful mouth," Bane growled.

"I'm a fast learner," she said seductively before continuing her menstruations. Plus with her overwhelming urge to please him, she would do _anything_ for him. Being in love with him, of course, did not help her case.

Bane pulled her off his cock and shoved her onto her back before reaching up to take his mask off. He set it on the side table and put his face between her legs.

Evona let out a cry of surprise and arched her back as Bane's seemingly skillful mouth pleasured her in the most amazing way. Her hand reached down and placed itself on the back of his head, pushing him further in as her hips rocked to meet his face.

Bane pulled away and crawled up her body, aligned himself with her entrance, and thrust in roughly. Evona wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him down and kissed him hungrily as he penetrated her deeper than ever before. She pulled away and stared Bane in the eyes with a look that he has never seen her give him before. It was full of…_love_.

Bane slowed his thrusts and he eventually stopped. "Evona…"

"What's the matter?"

He stared at her for a long time before sighing and pulling out of her. He got off the bed and proceeded to put his clothes and mask on.

"Bane?" Evona sat up on the bed and watched him, wide-eyed. "Bane what are you doing? What's wrong? Talk to me."

After placing his mask on he turned to look at her. "We cannot do this anymore."

Her brow furrowed in confusion. "What…what are you talking about? Why?"

Bane ignored her and started to make his way out of her room.

"Bane! Stop!" she got up and threw a blanked around her and followed him. "Bane! Dammit, look at me!"

He continued to walk out of her room, and she stupidly followed him, tears at the brim of her eyes. "Bane…" she said weakly.

The desperation and vulnerability in her voice is what made him stop.

"What is the matter? Why are you doing this?"

"You love me, do you not?"

Evona's breath hitched in her throat and she struggled to find an answer.

"Well?" He finally turned to look at her. Even with his mask, Evona could usually tell what he was thinking or feeling through his eyes, but right now, he was unreadable.

She gulped. "Y-yes."

He sighed and closed his eyes, shaking his head.

Evona grew angry with his reaction and she scowled. "Is that so wrong?"

"Of course it is."

"Why? Why is it so wrong that I have feelings for you?"

"I'm not the man you should have feelings for."

Evona's face flushed in anger. "You did this to me," she said menacingly. "This is all _your_ fault that I feel this way!"

Bane growled. "Enlighten me, little one. How did I ever-"

"You saved my life. More than once," she interrupted. "You make me feel…_important_. Like I…like I actually mean something."

Bane scoffed. "By _fucking _you? Surely you are smart enough to know that it means absolutely nothing to me."

Evona's heart dropped at his unmistakably harsh words. "You don't mean that."

"Oh, but I do, little dove."

Evona's mind was clouded with so many emotions. Anger. Betrayal. Embarrassment. _Hurt_. Tears slid down her cheeks. She felt used and unbelievably _stupid_ for ever letting herself get into this position. "Then why get me out of the city?" she blurted. "Why not leave me to burn like everyone else if I mean so little to you? You…you fucking _bastard_!" She picked up a nearby vase and threw it at him. He didn't even flinch as it flew past his head, barely missing him. That made her even angrier so she picked up another object and chucked it at him. Again, didn't even blink an eye. "Fuck you! Fuck you for what you have done to me. Fuck you for making me feel this way! I hope you burn in hell, because that's where you belong! You and your _precious_ Talia."

Bane clenched his fists but remained unmoving.

"Is that why you fucked me?" She hissed. "Because little Talia wouldn't open her legs for you?"

Bane growled. "Evona-"

"Shut up! Just shut up! I'm done listening to you! Maybe I should've let Jim fuck me. He was actually concerned for my well being, unlike you! I don't even know him and I already know that he is _twice_ the man you are!"

"Evona I'm warning-"

"You're _pathetic_," she growled. "You can't swallow your pride enough to open your goddamn eyes and realize that _Talia does not love you_!"

There was a pause and they stared at each other. Evona breathed heavily in order to catch her breath.

"You are nothing but an asset to her plan and completely _worthless_ to her otherwise. She knows you will do anything for her, so she has you do all of her little dirty work. You know, in a way, we are a lot more alike than you realize," a lone tear slid down her cheek. "We both love someone who couldn't give two shits about us."

The rage that dwelled inside Bane was uncontainable. He lunged at Evona and gripped her neck like a vice cutting off her air supply. Evona gasped for air but surprisingly didn't fight him. This angered Bane, and he threw her across the room into the wall. Bane went after her and leaned down gripping her neck once more, only this time, punching her square in the cheek. Immediately it started swelling but Bane ignored it. He threw another punch into her stomach and knocked the wind out of her.

Bane picked her up by her throat once more and held her eye-level with him. Evona gasped and clung to his shirt, refusing to look him in the eye.

"Look at me," he growled. She reluctantly complied and looked him in the eyes. Bane's grip loosened on her throat and she gasped and coughed for air, falling to the ground. He gripped her hair and forced her to look at him once more. "Why?" He growled.

Her voice rasped out. "I don't understand-"

"Why can't I kill you?"

Evona furrowed her brow in confusion and noticed a lone tear slide from the corner of his eye and down his cheek.

Her hand reached up and she cupped his face, wiping the tear away with his thumb. "It's okay, Bane," she said hoarsely. "It's okay to care." Bane's hand shot up and gripped her wrist with a bruising force. Evona didn't even flinch. "You can hit me," she said, tears streaming down her face. "You can throw me, choke me, and bruise my body. As long as it helps you to finally see the truth. It's okay." There was raw truth to her words. No mocking tone. No gimmicks. Just truth.

Evona's eyes began to flutter shut as she began to fall unconscious. Unmistakable guilt and angst washed over Bane and he picked her up, setting her gently on his lap, and cradling her.

"I'm…I'm sorry, my little dove."

"It's okay," she said weakly. Her body went limp as she fell unconscious.

Bane leaned forward and rested his forehead on hers and sat there on the ground gently rocking her until the sun rose the next morning.

**AUTHORS NOTE: Well I'm not going to say much about this one. I want to know what you guys think of ot. I consider this the turning point of the whole story…let me know what you think.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Alright here is the next chapter as I remain stuck in a hospital bed. Doctors did some blood tests and it turns out that I have Lupus. Not sure how much longer I'll be in the hospital. Anyways, I'm just saying that for those who cared! **

**Thanks to those who reviewed, followed, and favorited. I really appreciate it!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 14**

Evona began to stir at around 7 a.m. the next morning. Bane never let go of her the whole time she was out. He instead remained leaning against the wall holding her on his lap, willing himself to wait until she awoke to get any rest.

Bane looked down on her as she fought to open her eyes. Her left eye was swelled shut and she had a deep purple imprint of his hand on her neck.

"Bane?" she rasped, her voice hoarse from strangulation.

"I am here."

She smiled weakly. "You didn't leave me."

Bane was more or less shocked. He half expected her to thrash out at him after all he did to her, but she didn't. "You never cease to surprise me."

"What do you mean?"

"You still have feelings for me after what I did to you last night?"

She sighed. "I told you it was okay. You needed to hear and accept the truth, and if that was the way it needed to be done, then it is okay. I promise."

Bane leaned his head back on the wall behind him. "I am quite the fool, my little dove."

She winced and pulled herself up on Bane's lap. "Why do you say that?"

"I broke an innocent man, now I'm breaking an innocent city all because of a woman that is merely blinded by a pointless revenge."

"Bane, you can't back out now. You have to keep up the façade, and when we have the chance, we will leave," she straddled his lap and took his face into her hands. "Do you understand? If Talia finds out-"

"She won't."

"If she does, nothing good can come out of it. We have to make sure she never finds out."

Bane stared at her silently. She never saw him so vulnerable, and it unnerved her. He was always so strong.

"I know," he finally said.

Evona nodded and stood up, wincing and gripping the blanket around her tighter. "I need to go shower."

He nodded and remained on the floor against the wall as she retreated to her bedroom. Almost as soon as she disappeared, the penthouse door opened and closed, and in walked Talia. She looked around and took note of the broken objects that Evona had thrown.

"What happened here?" She asked, but not out of concern. Just mere curiosity.

Bane grunted as he stood up. "Evona became somewhat…of a problem last night."

"And I trust you put her in her place?"

His fists clenched as he looked upon her. Her face was once the symbol of hope to him, but now as he looked at her, he felt only disgust. "Of course, my love."

Talia nodded shortly. "Good. She has become far too comfortable around here. You have spoiled her." She kicked a nearby broken vase piece casually. "If I had it my way, I would've had her tied to a chair," she looked at him. "Or left her pathetic self in the pit."

Bane narrowed his eyes and remained silent.

"Don't you agree?" She walked slowly up to him and raised a hand, softly grazing her fingers against the mouth of his mask. "Why don't we spend tonight together, Bane? It is something we should have done long ago."

Bane's hand shot up and he gripped her wrist gently lowering her hand away from his mask. A few months ago, he might've jumped at the chance to lay with her, but now things are different. "I do not view you in that way, Talia. I am your protector. Not your lover."

Talia glared at him. "Surely you do not mean that," she leered. "You wouldn't want to disappoint me, would you?"

_You have to keep up the façade._

Bane sighed. He has to do this in order to keep Talia's trust. "Of course not, my love."

Talia smirked and took his hand, leading him to his bedroom.

**/**

Twenty minutes later, Evona stepped out of the shower and tenderly dried her body off, carefully avoiding the bruises that developed on her body. She walked into her room and dressed herself before walking out into the living room.

"Bane?" She called out, but didn't receive an answer. She went over and checked the kitchen, still not finding him, and decided to check his room. Evona walked up to his door and raised her hand to knock, but stopping suddenly when she heard a faint whimper within the room.

Evona gently pressed her ear against the door and listened closely. She heard the bed squeaking and hitting the wall it was up against. Her heart stopped when she heard a faint cry.

"Bane…"

It was Talia. Tears filled Evona's eyes and she pushed herself away from the door and retreated to her room. She sat herself on her bed and took deep breaths to try to calm her beating heart.

_Surely he is just trying to keep her trust_, she told herself. Evona lay back on the bed and wiped the tears from her eyes. She turned to her side and she caught a whiff of Bane's scent on her pillow. She gripped the pillow and pulled it closer to her, breathing in deeply. _I shouldn't be worried. He wants to save me. Not her_, she thought.

Evona lay there in thought for a couple of hours before she heard her door open.

"Evona," Bane said softly.

"I get it, Bane," she said weakly. "I understand. You don't need to explain yourself."

Bane walked in her room and sat on the edge of her bed. "You're hurt."

"No I'm not."

"It meant nothing."

"Did it?" She asked sitting up.

Bane rolled his eyes. "Don't be childish, Evona. I didn't come here to cuddle and console you. If that's what you want, then you are with the wrong man."

Evona nodded shortly and lay back down on her bed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to act childish. I trust you."

Bane brushed her hair back and took in the bruised on her face and neck. He let himself become blind with anger last night. He should never have hurt her, but she was right. It finally made him see the truth about Talia, and most importantly about his feelings for Evona.

Talia is dead to him. That time in his life is over. Now he has Evona, and he will do _anything_ in his power to protect her.

**AUTHORS NOTE: I'm exhausted so this is where I'm going to stop. I'll probably be updating frequently because of having nothing else to do. Alright well, review, follow, and favorite! **


	15. AUTHORS NOTE

**Dear readers,**

**I have not forgotten this story. I have merely been too exhausted to write. The next chapter will be up shortly, I assure you!**

**Special shoutout to MimiLuvs16, wabi-sabi1090, and AnnaBanana314 (who also personally took the time to PM me and see how I am doing. Thank you so much girl!), for your concerns. I am on medication now and doing quite well. Plus, I'm finally home from the hospital! Woo!**

**So anyways, don't lose faith in me! I will update soon!**

**Thank you for your patience!**

**-TheIntiated94 **

**P.S. I am also currently working on a new story, 'The Mind is a Ticking Time Bomb', which will be up soon as well.**


	16. Chapter 15

**I decided to do shoutouts for this chapter because you guys are so awesome and supportive.**

**MimiLuvs16: Thanks, girly! It's so nice to finally be home:)**

**Guest: Thank you! I'm so happy you like my story. I hope you like this chapter!**

**Guest: Thank you so much. I hope you have a wonderful Christmas as well, love!**

**wabi-sabi1090: Thank you so much for your multiple reviews. You're amazing! **

**Fragile Dream: I am feeling so much better now that I'm on medication. Thank you so much, darling!**

**AnnaBanana314: Ben and Jerry's and Tom Hardy movies sound amazing! It's the thought that counts:). Thank you, lovely! You're so sweet!**

**Alright, finally the next chapter. Again, sorry for the wait. I hope it's worth it! **

**Thanks for the reviews and such, as well as follows and favorites. Thanks, guys! Love you all!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 15**

Evona woke up the next morning to find Bane sleeping on the reclining chair in her room, surprised to find him still there. She winced as pain shot from her torso all the way up to her head. Evona slowly climbed out of bed and walked into the bathroom to assess the damage once more.

She was pleased to find that her eye wasn't swollen shut anymore and that the bruises were beginning to lighten. Grant it, they were still an angry purple, but they were an improvement from yesterday.

Evona splashed some cold water on her face and brushed her teeth before walking back into her room. Bane had abandoned the recliner chair and left her room while she had been in the bathroom. She hesitantly walked out into the living room to find that he wasn't in there either, so she went and knocked on his door.

"Bane?" Evona waited a moment before tentatively reaching up to the door handle. She flinched when her fingers grazed it, afraid that he was going to come barging out any second. Evona took a deep breath and grasped the door handle and shoving the door open.

The room was empty, but his bathroom door was closed and she could hear the water running from the shower. A wicked idea came to her mind and she started to quietly remove her clothing.

_Wait a minute,_ she thought to herself. _Just 2 days ago he tried to kill me…why am I so quick to get back into a bed with him?_ Evona stood there frozen for a moment trying to make up her mind.

_Fuck it._

She took off the rest of her clothes and opened Bane's bathroom door as quietly as she could before walking inside, not bothering to shut it again. Evona tip-toed closer to the shower and was about to gently pull back the curtain…

"Do you sincerely think that you could sneak up on me, little dove?"

Evona jumped and squealed in surprise. "I'm sorry…I just wanted-"

Bane pulled back the curtain revealing himself to her in all of his naked glory. Her jaw nearly dropped at the sight of him.

"What do you want, Evona?" The way he said her name sent shivers down her spine. "I nearly killed you and you still want me to ravage you. You never cease to amaze me."

Evona was at a loss for words.

"Have you nothing to say?"

"I…perhaps I was mistaken," she said nervously, her confidence faultering. "I thought you might want…I'm sorry. I'll just-"

Bane grabbed her arm as she turned to leave. "I am not refusing you, my little dove. I could _never _refuse you."

Evona looked at his unmasked, handsome face in admiration. "You…you are beautiful, Bane."

He cocked his head to the side in confusion. He definitely didn't see that one coming. Before he had a chance to respond, she leaned up and kissed him on the lips gently.

"Do you feel sorry for what you have done to me?" Evona braved the question.

Bane's brow furrowed. He has _never_ apologized to anyone. Not even Talia. However, he considered this in his mind with his eyes scanning all over the bruise marks he has caused. Of course he felt bad for snapping at her, but should he tell her? Bane's big hand cupped her cheek, making the final decision. "Forgive me."

Evona's heart leapt at those two simple words, but she refused to let it show on her face. She pressed her body against his earning a hiss and soft groan from Bane. "Then show me."

He didn't hesitate to take her into the hot shower under the steamy water and press her against the wall and kissing her forcefully. Evona groaned and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him even closer. Bane wrapped her legs around his waist before entering her gently, causing her to gasp.

Bane softly began to kiss the bruises all over her face, neck, and chest as if apologizing for each individual bruise. He thrust within her soft and slow, making it different than any other time they have been together.

He was making her feel…_loved_.

**/**

That evening, after a full day of making love, Evona and Bane were lying in his bed. Bane was on his back sleeping while Evona lay on her side watching him, listening to each breath hiss through his mask.

She leaned up and kissed the mouthpiece of his mask softly before laying on his chest and sighing. Bane showed her a side of him today that she doubts he has shown anyone else, making her heart leap with joy. He never has professed any love to her, but with the way he was today, she felt like he was saying it to her in a different way. _Or perhaps he doesn't love me_, she thought, _and he was just using me again._ Evona's brow furrowed as her inner-turmoil raged inside.

"What are you thinking about, little dove?"

Evona jumped at the sound of his voice and looked up at him. "Just…nothing in particular."

"There is no use in lying to me, Evona. I read you as if you are an open book." Bane looked down at her.

Evona chewed her bottom lip. "I was just thinking about how much I liked today," She confessed. "I liked how…gentle you were with me."

Bane considered this. "You deserved it, little dove."

They sat in silence for a moment.

"Bane?"

"Hmm?"

"I…" Evona's breath hitched in her throat.

"What is it, little dove?"

"I love you."

Bane's breathing stilled and all was silent for what seemed like an eternity.

"I know you do."

Evona let out a sigh. "Okay."

His hand reached up and he ran his fingers through her soft hair as if to lull her to sleep. "You're making a big mistake," he finally said.

She sat up and scowled at him. "Just because you think it's a mistake doesn't mean that it is. If I decide that I want to love you, then damnit, I'm going to. Understand? You can't control what I feel and my emotions." Evona sighed. "I know you don't feel the same way, and you probably never will. I get it. I just…I want you to know that I care about you." Bane's hand cupped her cheek remaining silent as she spoke. "Can I just ask you one question?"

"Anything," he said softly.

"Could you ever learn to love me?"

Bane sighed. "You are a fool."

Evona's heart dropped at his words. She looked away from him as tears filled her eyes.

"You are a fool," he repeated. "Evona," he sat up and cupped her face in his hands, but her eyes remained downcast. "Look at me."

Evona's tear-filled eyes slowly made their way up to lock with his.

Bane stared at her for a moment before finally speaking. "You already have my heart."

**AUTHORS NOTE: There you have it. He finally admits his feelings! Woo! And for all of you that are worried that this is going to turn into a sappy love story, it's not. Bane is not that kind of character, and I realize this completely. So you don't need to worry about that! Remember to review, favorite, and follow! **


	17. ANOTHER AUTHORS NOTE (Sorry guys)

**Hey guys! I hope you had a great holiday.**

** Sorry that it is taking me so long to update. I mean, in reality it's only been a little over a week, but it feels like forever.**

**I'm honestly having a writer's block. **

**I know where I am going with this story, but every time I try to write it, I'm unhappy and have to start the chapter all over again. **

**I assure you, that this story is not forgotten! I'm going to finish this, and I have plans for it. I just need to figure out how to get what is in my head onto paper!**

**So anyways, just wanted to let you guys know! **

**And as for my new story, (which I originally said was going to be called "The Mind is a Ticking Time Bomb" but I decided to change it to "Far From the Home I Love"), it is actually not going to be a Tom Hardy story, as most of you probably anticipated. It is going to be from "The Hobbit". **

**I recently saw Desolation of Smaug and I am completely in love with Thorin Oakenshields' character. My story is going to be about my O/C, Runa, who was betrothed to Thorin before Erebor was overrun by Smaug. When all that shit goes down, they get separated and Runa ends up in the Shire and Bilbo takes her in. So when Gandalf brings all the dwarves to Bilbo's for the Quest, Thorin and Runa are reunited and blah blah blah. It's going to be great! I'm excited about it. When I finally have it written and uploaded, y'all should check it out. **

**Anyways, sorry about the slow update! I'll try to get the chapter up ASAP. Don't lose faith in me just yet!**

**-Sophia**


End file.
